


ebullience

by jaylene



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy, BAMF Women, Bite-Sized Chapters, F/M, Frigga Knows All, Multiple Arcs, No...Seriously Super Slow Build/Burn Romance, Not Loki That's for Sure, Sarcasm is the Only Dialect I Speak, Sass...So Much Sass..., Slow Build, Who Run the World?, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one small change causes a ripple effect that none of them were prepared for. a story told in bite-sized pieces. loki/darcy. tasertricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arc I: Midnight

Once upon a time there was a plucky political science major who had laid the God of Thunder out on his ass with her trusty taser. Things only served to get weirder for the girl from there. The girl was inducted into a secret organization to become the assistant of a badass ninja man. As she settled into her new life, the girl couldn’t help but feel that things were looking up.

“Erik,” she called, wandering into a top secret room that technically she shouldn’t know about. “You rang?”

Of course, life had to throw her a freaking curve ball.

 

Darcy tripped backwards, stumbling over a chair and falling. There, decked out in some fancy Renaissance faire armor, was an _Asgardian._ The Warriors Three had regaled her with tales of their home, some of which included Thor’s less impressive, less memorable brother who had gone psychotic since Thor’s “vacation.” After the Asgardians left, Darcy had done some heavy research into the Norse gods, since they were, after all, _living legends._ She knew all about Thor and co.’s adventures filled with daring do.

So she knew that this wasn’t just any Asgardian. This was _Loki_ , the fucking God of Mischief.

“Shit.”

 

“You’ll want her as well, sire,” the archer murmured, gesturing to the only woman in the room.

Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. The girl did not appear to be an agent of any sort; in fact, she was dressed in frumpy attire. She looked to be a child. With a frown, he scanned the archer’s mind, finding that she was some form of…ambassador. _Yes_ , Loki thought smugly. _She might prove to be useful._

He stalked over to the fallen mortal, who was staring up at him with fear and recognition.

“I did not sign up for this,” she muttered.

 

Darcy watched in fear as the megalomaniac approached her. _Damn it Barton,_ she cursed in her mind, scuttling away as best she could.

_Damn Coulson too,_ she thought vindictively, remembering the way that the agent had separated her from Jane to “train” her up to become his assistant. She had originally thought that the job would be pretty badass, but thus far all it had brought her was pain, either through training or…well, _this._

Still, Darcy would face her fate head on. She gazed up at the god in defiance, unnerved by the madness that lined his face. _Damn it._

 

Loki, watching the girl carefully, touched the scepter to her chest, feeling vindictive glee well up within him. _He_ was powerful. Soon, he would rule this planet and everyone would acknowledge him as was his birthright. He observed the swirling, unnatural blue of his power smother the natural hue of the girl’s eyes.

Loki flitted through her chaotic thoughts, surprised to find that she knew of him from Thor’s original visit. A smile grew on his lips. Well then, that changed things. He straightened up and turned to leave.

He had what he needed.

“Come.”

The ragtag trio quickly followed.

 

Darcy watched as Barton and Maria engaged in gunfire, jumping into the vehicle that Barton had commandeered for them. She ducked, trying to keep her mind off the swerving car as the base collapsed around them. Something niggled in the back of her mind, something suspiciously like guilt, but she pushed it away. Darcy turned, eyes alighting on the figure of Loki, her king. He stood, tall and proud in the back of the vehicle and fearlessly faced their adversaries. Darcy’s mouth dropped open in wonder and awe.

And in that moment, Darcy thought that her liege was beautifully terrifying.

 

Darcy gazed up at Barton, trying to gather her nerve. “Barton!” He turned toward her. “So, can I shoot your bow?”

Clint stared her down. “No.”

Darcy sighed, not too surprised to be shot down. “Might as well try right?”

Clint smiled slightly, more than a bit amused. “Call me Clint, Lewis.”

“Darcy,” she replied with a grin. “So, do you want to go to the mess hall for some food? It’s not very good, but it’s better than college food for sure.”

As the two made their way down the hall, Darcy realized that maybe he was lonely too.

 

Darcy watched her king with unmitigated interest. He and Erik were currently discussing the Tesseract, but Darcy was more interested in her liege. While Erik and Barton had their assignments, she had yet to receive hers. Darcy felt just a bit put out. In the week since leaving SHIELD, Darcy mainly spent her time talking with Erik and attempting to convince Clint to let her shoot his bow. So far, not so good, but he was definitely caving.

Darcy watched as Loki broke away from Erik, probably about to go off and brood.

She quickly intervened, “We need to talk.”

 

Darcy licked her lips nervously, turning her eyes from Loki. He didn’t appear to be all that happy that she had approached him. She quickly attached a belated, “Majesty,” to her request. His gaze softened minutely.

Courage bolstered, Darcy met his eyes and boldly inquired, “What was your purpose in taking me?”

Loki blinked, obviously thrown off-balance by the question. “I wish to know more about your world’s politics. From what I understand, they are constantly shifting.”

Darcy’s face lit up. “Why didn’t you say so?”

She proceeded to regale him with stories of democracy and freedom.

His gaze darkened.

 

“Can you not understand how much simpler it is to be ruled?” Loki asked the girl. After twenty minutes of her gushing about her government and her freedom, his patience was at an end. “There is freedom in handing the control over to another,” he tried to explain.

Loki watched Darcy quietly. “Do you not feel free now under my reign?” he asked, curious about her answer.

Darcy gazed up at him, unnaturally blue eyes reflecting her complete obedience and adoration. “Of course, my king.”

Yet, Loki felt no satisfaction in the answer, turning on his heel and storming away.

 

Darcy sighed, stretching her arms high above her head as she moved to the music. She thanked whatever gods were out there (or in here) that she had her iPod on her. She would have gone stir-crazy without it. Darcy pranced about, jumping and shrieking when a hand came down on her shoulder.

“Jesus,” she panted, turning to her assailant. “What have I told you about sneaking and skulking?”

Clint, looking rather chagrined, pouted. “Don’t do it to you.”

“Exactly!” she exclaimed. A smile lit her face. “Whatcha up to?”

Clint smirked. “Archery practice. You in, kiddo?”

“Oh hell yeah!”

 

Loki watched the young Midgardian girl as she shot the archer’s bow. Her skills were dismal, but the archer sought to improve them. His brow furrowed. It had been a few days since the unsatisfactory end of their conversation and Loki was still brooding. He couldn’t understand his own frustration over the girl’s answer. Was it because she was wrong? His eyes studied her.

_No_ , he mused. _Perhaps it is because her answer reflects my own._

Loki knew the passion and pride she held for her country’s politics. _Perhaps…_ He shook himself from his reverie. It was useless to dwell.

 

Darcy eyed the target. Clint had left her alone with his spare bow, a huge concession on his part, so she needed to make the best of it.

_TWANG!_

Once again, the arrow missed the target board, causing Darcy to cuss colorfully. She startled as she heard the door to the range close. Darcy turned, seeing no one.

She hummed, eyeing the windows that allowed people to view the shooters. No one. Darcy glanced at the bench in the room used for storing weapons, catching sight of a note.

_Lower your left elbow._

She grinned.

Her arrow struck the target.

 

“What’s cracking, doc?” Darcy questioned, leaning hard against the counter behind her.

Erik murmured something under his breath, too enraptured with the Tesseract at the moment to pay Darcy much mind. Erik was becoming gaunt, too thoroughly involved in his studies to take care of his body. Darcy, quite accustomed to unhygienic doctors, darted from the room, returning quickly, laden down with food.

When Erik finally managed to pull himself away from the Tesseract, he was pleasantly surprised.

“Thanks Darcy,” he said with a soft smile, despite the fact that the girl in question had long since left to sleep.

 

Darcy flitted about the base constantly. It was common knowledge that she could and would wind up involved in just about anything going on at the base. She and Clint had become close, bonding over their love of sarcasm. Anytime Clint was not on a mission, he could almost always be found with Darcy, teaching her how to shoot his bow or giving her a leg up into one of the air vents. So, it honestly should have come as no surprise to Loki when the woman fell from one of the rafters in front of him.

“Shit,” she moaned.

 

Loki stared down at his pet project as she glanced up at him nervously. Why had he taken her? For the most part, he gave her free reign and thus far she had spent her time with the archer and the scientist. He pondered on how she was able to take the taciturn archer and turn him into the mischievous trickster that prowled the base with her help. Loki could appreciate a kindred spirit when it came to mischief.

“Come,” he ordered cordially, holding a hand out to the girl. “Tell me more of your Midgardian politics as we dine.”

 

“So…magic?” Darcy asked, watching her host beneath shuttered eyelids.

He raised a brow, amused by the curiosity shining in her eyes. “Yes?”

“How does it work? Do you, like, draw it from yourself or from your surroundings?” she queried.

Loki blinked in surprise, thrown off by the question. Nobody had ever been truly interested in his skills outside of battle. “A bit of both, I suppose. Internal magic tends to be stronger than external.”

Darcy smiled and Loki caught thoughts of someone called “Harry Potter” floating through her head.

He glanced at her hesitantly. “Would you like to see some?”

 

Darcy’s laughter bounced off the walls of the small room, lit only by flickering orbs of light that danced overhead. She watched in wonder and awe as Loki twirled his fingers lazily. Their conversation on politics had eventually crossed into magic and he was showing her his skill at internal magic. Though she wasn’t an expert, Darcy could tell that Loki was a master of his craft.

She grinned as one of the orbs drifted within her reach, gasping as her hand passed through it. It was pleasantly cool and parted like smoke around her hand.

“It’s beautiful,” Darcy whispered.

 

Loki watched as his multi-colored orbs drifted about the mortal’s head. The true happiness and awe on her face made him shift uncomfortably, unused to such responses to his magic. True, he rarely used it for such frivolous pleasures, but her glee was almost unnatural. Loki felt his body warm when she moved a hand through one of the orbs, unaware that, because the magic was an extension of himself he could feel her touch. They sat together in nearly companionable silence, broken by the mortal’s laughter.

She turned to him, eyes sparkling. “Thank you,” she said with sincere gratitude.

 

That dinner was followed by many others. Clint often raised a brow at her whenever she made her way to their king’s private dining chambers.

The topics discussed were greatly varied, ranging from Midgardian music to Asgardian dining. Loki took great pride in his home realm, though Darcy tried to convince him of the virtues of Midgard. Thus far, she had made some leeway with ice-cream and the _Harry Potter_ novels though he did not care for the musical genius that was Lady Gaga. In turn, Loki told her tales of Asgardian feasts and his own take on his adventures.

 

“So, like, did you really give birth to a horse?” Darcy questioned.

Loki, who had been in the middle of a bite, choked. “What?” Loki scanned her mind. “Ah,” he murmured. “I see. _No,_ your Midgardian tales are incorrect on that one. I did not birth Sleipner; he was created as a byproduct of my magic experiments. He, as well as my other so-called ‘children’ was created from my magic.”

Darcy grinned. “That’s pretty amazing.” There was a short, companionable silence in which Loki contemplated the acceptance he found in the young mortal. “So…have you ever transformed into a woman?”

 

Darcy wandered the compound, trying to find a suddenly elusive Clint. He’d promised to teach her how to crush a man’s head between her thighs and she was looking forward to the lesson. Darcy stopped dead, watching the god before her. He was seated before the Tesseract, hands nearly covering the Cube. Tears rolled down his face as he shook.

Feeling uncomfortable for coming across such a private scene, Darcy backed away quietly before turning tail to run. She dove into her meager bed, hiding her head under the pillow, determining to never speak of it.

However, Darcy never forgot.

 

Darcy sat in front of a computer, nibbling her lip. In her time as Coulson’s assistant, Coulson had given her leave to expand the hacking skills that she had prior to joining SHIELD. She’d been a decent freelance hacker in high school. Now, Darcy felt that she had gotten even better at it, though she wasn’t quite sure if she had the skills necessary for what she was about to attempt.

“Whatcha doing?” Clint asked casually, strolling up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Darcy hummed, slightly nervous as she entered another string of code. “Hacking Ironman.”

 

Clint shook his head in disbelief. “ _What_?”

Darcy swiveled about in her chair, looking up. “ _What_?” she snapped back.

“ _You_ are hacking Ironman?”

“Um, yeah? You know, Coulson _did_ train me in hacking _and_ I sort of stole some of the files on Ironman from his cabinet when I was bored. Which, you know, in hindsight he probably noticed, but whatever.”

Clint frowned. “You are hacking one of the greatest genii of our time and acting incredibly blasé about it.”

Darcy shrugged. “Native New Yorker, nothing fazes us. How do you think Stark would feel about boy bands?”

Clint sighed.

 

“I have been pleased with your work, Midgardian,” Loki said.

Darcy looked up, surprised to find her king standing before her. She quickly stood, stumbling over her swivel chair. “Sire?” she asked.

“You have sabotaged the Man of Iron, even though I did not require it. Your small acts of interference have been quite helpful in our purpose.” He smirked mischievously.

“Thank you, majesty!” Darcy replied, smiling beatifically. “It was nothing, really. It was nice to have a chance to utilize my skills.”

“Hn, as such, I happen to have a…little mission for you. A small excursion to Germany actually.”

 

“What did you say?” Darcy asked, hardly believing her ears. It couldn’t be.

Loki smirked. “I am assigning you to an off-base mission. You will be my companion at an upcoming ball.”

“Really?” Darcy squealed, throwing her hands up in excitement.

Loki regally inclined his head, watching bemusedly as she began talking a mile a minute about everything she would need for the ball. He held up a hand to stop her. Darcy turned to him, blue eyes sparkling with glee.

“I can take care of that.”

“What? How?” Darcy suddenly grinned. “Oh right, magic! Wonderful as usual, my king.”

 

Darcy twirled around, smiling as a low clapping filled the room. The dress she wore was a dark gray with green accents, perfecting matching her king’s outfit. She looked absolutely stunning in it.

“Knock them dead,” Erik said emphatically, grabbing hold of her hands.

Darcy quirked her lips, squeezing his hands. “Thanks Erik.” She turned to Clint, who was counting his arrows. “Like it?”

He ran a cursory glance over her before smiling. “You look great, Darcy.”

“Thanks!”

She turned her gaze to the only other party in the room lifting a hand to him. “Ready?”

Loki smiled dangerously. “Always.”

 

Darcy strode into the ballroom, feeling like a boss. Loki had sent her in early to do some reconnaissance and rub elbows with some of the big wigs who had come together for a political shindig. Truthfully, Darcy was having the time of her life, using her rudimentary Germany and passable French to converse with different politicians. Some, she recognized from television, which, of course, had her flipping out inwardly. She took a deep breath, wondering how exactly she’d made it here.

She grinned, disrupting her more serious thoughts as she caught sight of a well-known ambassador.

It’s show time!

 

As Darcy chatted up the politicians to her heart’s content, Loki was making his own preparations. He delved into the mind of the archer, smiling as he determined the archer’s location. He was ready, having stabilized his position. So Loki jumped from the archer’s mind into that of the girl’s, catching sight of the politicians that flitted around the room. Loki enjoyed the rush of giddiness that bubbled up within the Midgardian but he had put it off long enough. He drew back into himself, shaking out his arms. A grin threatened to split his face.

It was show time.

 

Darcy looked around, trying to find her king. She glanced down at her watch. It had been five minutes since the time he said he would be arriving. Where was he? Darcy bit her lip slightly; worried that something had happened to him.

As it turned out, she had no cause for fear. Loki strode into the room, owning the presence that he wore like a garment. Darcy’s eyes widened as she stared at him, truly understanding for the first time how…striking her king was. She watched as he casually flipped a man onto a table, tearing his eye out.

 

Darcy blanched; turning and fleeing from the chaos in the room. She threw open the doors to a small balcony, fighting her heaving stomach. It was a lost cause. Darcy retched over the side of the balcony, trying to bring her body back under control. _That_ hadn’t been part of the plan. At least, not the plan that her king had revealed to her.

Darcy had no time to reason out her king’s motives as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder.

She whirled, surprised beyond belief to find Ironman standing before her.

“Care to dance?” he asked.

 

Darcy backed away nervously, licking her lips. “What do you want?” she asked cautiously.

“Nothing much,” Tony replied, face mask flipping up. “World peace, destruction of Apple products, no more hackers breaking into my suits,” he trailed off, fixing her with a stare.

“What?” she snapped defensively. “It’s not my fault that your firewall is a joke. Be glad that I didn’t, you know, _torture_ you or something. It was a learning experience!”

He winced. “Yeah, Bieber definitely constitutes as torture. Well, I guess I can consider this pay back.”

Darcy felt a heavy blow before her world went black.

 

Loki glanced around, feeling somewhat miffed that he couldn’t find his mortal in the kneeling crowd. Where was she? She was missing a spectacular show if he did say so himself. The archer was supposed to get her after SHIELD took him. He hadn’t seen her since he had entered the ballroom. In fact, his senses failed to pick up on her mind’s presence. Loki felt nervousness bubble up inside of him but he pushed it away, turning his focus onto the mortal man who _dared_ to defy him.

A smile split his face. He was going to enjoy this.

 

Loki placidly watched his captors with amusement. Their fluster in his presence was gratifying, but unnecessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Darcy, who had been laid out across one of the benches in the flying vessel. Her hands were cuffed. He assumed that she had been captured by the Man of Iron and for a moment, rage over the man touching what was _his_ blinded him but he reined it in. It would not do to lose his cool over a Midgardian. Though her capture was not planned, it did not upset his own meticulous scheming.

 

The Man of Iron and the Champion of Freedom were bickering like children, gesturing to Darcy.

“We can’t interrogate her Stark!” the Captain barked. “She’s an innocent!”

“Innocent? She blared Bieber in my ears! That’s practically a felony! Besides,” and here the Man of Iron turned to glare at him. “She was brought to the gala with Reindeer Games. That’s a little fishy to me.”

The Captain sighed, rubbing his cowl. “She did not have free will at the time. I won’t stand by and watch her be harassed for something that she couldn’t control.”

Loki listened with a smile.

 

Loki glanced over to the unconscious Midgardian. Blood was trickling down the side of her face. He frowned darkly, unhappy that these fools had damaged what was _his._ She was under his command, even though she wasn’t currently enthralled. It was a bit disconcerting to be unable to access her mind anymore.

Lightning rocked the airship, throwing the woman to the ground. Loki scowled as the Captain lifted her back into her seat gently, buckling her in.

“What? Scared of a little bit of lightning?” the Man of Iron asked smugly.

Loki grimaced. “I’m not overly fond of what follows.”

 

Loki stayed passive as Thor yanked him off the airship and threw him to the ground.

“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor fairly growled.

“I’ve missed you too,” Loki replied, laughing.

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?” Thor snarled.

Loki snorted. “With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to bring you here? Your _precious_ Earth.” Thor growled, dropping Mjolnir and stalking forward angrily. “Truly, Thor,” Loki began, thinking of unnaturally blue eyes and long, dark curls. “I begin to find that your infatuation with the planet is not unfounded.”

Thor paused.

 

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“As dull as you are, I am sure you remember the Midgardians who housed you during your internment here.”

“Jane?” Thor asked, voice hitching.

Loki rolled his eyes. _Pathetic weakling_. “No you fool. The male scientist and the female intern. What were their names again? Ah, yes, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. Quite entertaining, that Miss Lewis. Sharp tongued and quick witted.”

“Loki, what have you done?” Thor demanded, striding forward and grabbing him by the throat.

“Nothing that was not my birthright,” Loki replied cryptically.

“We thought you dead,” Thor confessed, voice breaking.

 

Loki watched, satisfied, as the Man of Iron swept by, pulling Thor away. As _heart wrenching_ as their conversation had been, Loki was glad for it to be over and done. He did not need to hear the vitriol that Thor spewed. He had been taken from his rightful home and had been raised in the shadow of the Allfather’s true born. Frigga was the only being that treated him as Thor’s equal. Only now did Loki understand the truth. He had been born and brought up knowing his birthright to the throne.

Now Loki was simply claiming his kingdom.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Darcy exclaimed when she came to, seeing chains on her wrists. “What the hell? I’m going to _kill_ Stark!”

“You are not concussed.”

She glanced up from her seat, catching sight of a redhead. Darcy looked about, realizing that she was in some sort of aircraft. “I’m…” she patted herself, grinning. “I’m _free_.” Her mind was _hers_ again.

She stared up at the stoic redhead. _Natasha._ Darcy sucked in a breath. She didn’t know the agent personally, but Clint had told her many stories of their adventures together. He loved her but he was still lost.

 

Eyes stinging with sudden tears, Darcy turned away, trying to control herself.

_It wasn’t fair_.

Clint and Erik should be here with here. But no, they were still held captive under Loki’s thrall.

Darcy’s heart sped up in fear as she looked around, wondering if he was lurking in the shadows. No, she thought, he would not come for her. After all, she was but a mortal to him. And why did that hurt so much?

“So, where is Stark?”

Natasha pointed to the sky outside. Darcy caught sight of the roiling lightning and paled.

“Thor’s back,” she whispered.

 

Darcy clutched herself, trying to fight the bile rising in her throat. She felt so _guilty._ She thought back to Germany and blanched.

The mission.

Loki.

Politicians.

Scepter.

_She_ had assisted in a man’s _murder_.

Darcy shook, unable to control the tremors. Finally, she allowed the tears to flow, unheeding of the two agents on the aircraft with her. Hopefully, her muffled sobs were covered by the ferocious storm that surrounded them.

When she was all cried out, Darcy took a deep, steadying breath. It wouldn’t do to fall apart, especially not now.

She still had work to do.

 

Darcy watched Natasha, fishing around in her mind for words. She wanted-no, _needed_ \- to talk with her. She shifted, rattling the chains around her wrists as she did so. “Natasha?” she asked quietly.

The woman whipped her head around, staring her down. “How do you know my name?”

Darcy took a deep breath and took the plunge. “Clint told me.” She saw _something_ flicker in Natasha’s eyes. “He told me a lot about you.”

“You were able to speak freely?”

Darcy shrugged, uncomfortable under the piercing stare. “Sometimes. As long as Loki didn’t need us, we were given free rein.”

 

Natasha looked her over in a calculating manner before asking hesitantly, “What did Clint say about me?”

“He told me about your missions together, about your kick-ass skills, about the way that he thought we’d get along.” Darcy’s grin faltered and disappeared. “He…he told me about the way that you inspire him constantly, about your heroism and your unfaltering strength. Mostly, he just told me things about his closest friend and dearest companion.”

Natasha watched her with an unreadable expression for a long moment before sighing and standing from the cockpit. “How about I get you out of those handcuffs?”

 

“So…you enjoy being a living legend?” Darcy asked as Captain America re-boarded the airship.

Rogers looked at her, startled. He reddened. “Miss, I’m certainly no legend, I’m just a man.”

Darcy snorted. “Dude, you’re up there with George Washington and Martin Luther King Jr. when it comes to changing our country’s history. You’re crazy famous.” She thought about Coulson. “You’ve got fans everywhere, even today.”

“Well, ah,” Steve began, looking exceedingly uncomfortable with her casual praise. He extended a hand politely. “Thank you Miss…?”

“Darcy,” she supplied, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “So, did you really punch Hitler in the face?”

 

Darcy rubbed at her wrists, still unsure if she was truly awake. Here she was in the company of legends like Tony Stark and Captain _freaking_ America. And who was she?

A struggling college student.

Maybe not even _that_ anymore. Coulson had promised to fulfill her credit hours, but she wasn’t sure if that still applied, especially because she’d been working for the other team.

Still, Darcy wasn’t the sort to allow shitty situations get her down. She plastered a smile on her face and stepped off the small aircraft.

Maybe if she grinned enough, she’d begin to feel it.

 

When Darcy entered the larger airship and caught sight of Coulson, her heart lightened considerably. She ran, tripping and cursing, into his arms and hugged the surprised agent.

“Hey boss man,” Darcy greeted, pulling away, lips trembling. “You miss me?”

Coulson, eyes warm, nodded. “Life has been…quieter and much less colorful without you around.” He smiled, bearing his teeth. “I am glad you have returned safely.”

Darcy’s smile faded. “For the most part,” was her reply as she averted her eyes.

“Lewis, no one blames you for your actions,” Coulson stated firmly. “We know that you were enthralled by Loki.”

 

“Lady Darcy!” Thor exclaimed, fairly bounding over to Darcy and preceding to crush the life out of her.

“Thor!” she squeaked, unable to do much else.

He set her down, chagrined. “The Son of Coul has explained to me the atrocities my brother has committed against you.” He put a fist to his chest, bowing over it. “As a prince of Asgard I apologize for my brother’s unjust actions against you. Asgard owes you reparation.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Darcy replied, feeling self-conscious. “Have you seen Jane yet?” she tried to redirect his attention.

“Alas, no. How was my brother?”

 

“What do you mean?” Darcy asked warily.

“Once, my brother was a different man. A happy man; one whom I respected. Now?” Thor sighed. “I am curious if he ever showed you any sign of the man he once was. The man I hope he can still become.”

Darcy fidgeted slightly. “He wasn’t, you know, _cruel_ or anything to me.” She thought back to their dinners together. “In fact, sometimes he was…nice. I think he is…lonely and confused.” Her eyes hardened as she remembered the ball and the eye. “That doesn’t give him a right to what he’s done though.”

 

Thor shook his head slowly. “I agree with you Lady Darcy. My brother’s actions, against you and against Selvig, are inexcusable. I long for my brother’s rehabilitation. Things were…strained in Asgard and Loki has his reasons for his actions. Still, he must pay recompense for his rashness.”

Darcy nodded, accepting, for the moment at least, that Thor had some skeletons in his closet that he wanted to keep there. “I’m not okay with the dude fucking with my head, but I think that he may find redemption.” Her mind flashed to Loki’s private breakdown. She nodded slightly. “Yeah, it’s possible.”

 

During his last excursion to Midgard, Thor had not given much thought to the Midgardians who had taken him in outside of Jane. While certainly he had enjoyed the company of Lady Darcy and Selvig, Thor did not know them all too well. From what the Son of Coul had told him, the Lady Darcy had become a warrior in her own right in the time he spent away in Asgard.

Thor felt terribly guilty for what happened. For the first time, Thor felt his faith in his brother falter as he stared at the living proof of Loki’s transgressions.

 

As Thor took in Lady Darcy’s bloodshot eyes and aura of exhaustion, he recognized the strength with which she bore herself. Though not Asgardian in origins and unconventional to the extreme, Thor recognized that the Lady Darcy was a trueborn warrior. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I thank you for your kind words, Lady Darcy. You have bolstered my spirits.”

“No problem, big guy,” Darcy replied.

“Truly, you have done me a great service today, Lady Darcy,” Thor said, placing a hand to his chest and bowing over it. “I am glad to call you my friend.”

 

Darcy watched as Thor walked away, heart lurching in pain. She didn’t want to give him false hope where there was none. She didn’t know how to break it to Thor that there might not be hope, but…she thought of their discussions of anything and everything Midgardian and sometimes even Asgardian. Maybe there was a glimmer.

“Lewis,” Coulson said, startling her by coming up to her and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Director Fury would like a word with you.”

“Yeah,” Darcy snorted, following her boss with dragging feet. “I’m sure that’s _all_ he wants to talk about.”

 

Darcy fidgeted beneath Fury’s one-eyed stare, feeling a bit lost. “I already told you, I don’t _know_ Loki’s plans! Hell, I’m as surprised as you are about the Stuttgart incident!”

Fury folded his arms, leaning back in his chair as he observed her. “Stark tells me that you were…going out for air when he fixed you.”

Darcy flushed. “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting…well, you know what happened.”

“So you still had control over your facilities, even under Loki’s control?” Fury growled.

She blanched. “No!” She frowned thoughtfully. “I think he just left our personalities intact though we didn’t have a choice.”

 

Fury sighed, running a hand over his head. “You mean to tell me that Barton and Selvig are _aware_ of what they’re doing?”

“Well, not exactly. I can’t really recall the mindset I had while I was…compromised. I mean, I can access my memories and stuff, but the rest is sort of a blur.” Darcy’s eyes fell, remembering. “I didn’t _have_ motivation, unless Loki decided to place a specific one in my mind when he needed me to do something. I just kind of, well, drifted.”

“Alright Lewis,” Fury said, breaking her from her reverie. “You are free to go.”

 

Darcy wandered the airship, having departed from Coulson’s company. She needed time to think. Darcy felt like the world had fallen out from under her feet and that she was to blame for the chaos that followed. She sighed, curling her hands into fists. This, _everything_ that had happened with Loki, it wasn’t her fault. The guilt that flooded her, however, told her differently.

_There wasn’t anything I could do,_ Darcy told herself firmly. _Nothing._

She looked up, surprised to find herself outside of a lab. Craving the familiar setting, Darcy dashed in, unknowing of the current occupant of the room.

 

“Oh,” Darcy said, blinking rapidly. “Sorry, I didn’t realize this room was occupied.”

“It’s quite alright,” the man replied, fidgeting with his purple shirt. “You aren’t a SHIELD operative.” It wasn’t a question.

“Um, sort of? It isn’t really set in stone or anything. I kind of work for Coulson, sometimes.” She glanced up at him through lowered eyelashes. “And you’re Dr. Banner.”

He snorted self-deprecatingly. “The Hulk you mean.”

“Actually no,” Darcy shot him an odd, calculating look. “Jane Foster, my former boss, gushed about your journals all the time.” She smirked when she caught his fluster. “So…the Hulk, huh?”

 

He nodded miserably.

“Dude, I tased the God of Thunder. I think I can handle your problem of turning a bit green,” Darcy said, bumping his shoulder.

Bruce did not reply.

Darcy, realizing that discretion was the better part of valor, graciously changed the subject. “So Jane’s told me all about your work. Something to do with lasers or something?”

Bruce shook his head, laughing. “No, not exactly. I research gamma radiation.”

“Oh!” Darcy replied, grinning. “I actually know what that is! Thank you osmosis! That’s pretty cool.”

Suddenly, her smile fell from her face as she blanched. “ _Shit._ ”

 

Bruce turned to look, frowning.

Loki was striding among a throng of guards, looking for all the world the king he proclaimed himself to be. He smirked smugly at Bruce, staring him directly in the eyes. When his gaze shifted to Darcy, the smirk fell away and was replaced with an unreadable look. He mouthed a phrase at her before disappearing from sight.

Bruce rounded on Darcy, feeling concerned when he caught sight of her white knuckled grip on the table. Her face was haggard.

“What’d he say?” he asked, despite himself.

Darcy’s gaze was hard. “He said, ‘ _Thank you._ ’”

 

Bruce’s eyes softened when he caught sight of the tremors that shook her body. “How do you know him?” he asked quietly.

She raised her gaze to meet his, eyes flinty. “Oh, I was just one of his mind slaves, that’s all,” she said in a blasé manner, feeling guilty when Dr. Banner flinched. “Sorry,” she whispered. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Apology accepted,” he replied, surprised by her casual ease around him. Maybe she _truly_ didn’t fear him. He placed a hand near hers on the table. “Why don’t we head up to the main deck and see what’s what?”

 

Darcy sighed, slumping down into her seat between Natasha and Captain America. Everyone except Stark was present and they were all huddled rather awkwardly around a conference table. Captain America was viewing her with confusion, probably wondering _why_ exactly she was there. Truthfully, she wasn’t too sure. Banner had brought her in and everyone had just kind of come to the table of their own volition.

Natasha quirked her lips slightly at her, something that Darcy assumed meant that she was alright with her being there.

“How are you feeling Miss Darcy?” Captain America asked politely, looking at her sympathetically.

 

Darcy started, taken off-guard by his concern. “Ha, I’m fine, thanks for asking. And seriously, there is no need to call _me_ ‘miss,’ Captain.”

“Please, M-Darcy, just call me Steve,” he replied quietly, a slight smile playing out across his face.

“So,” she lowered her voice, looking around before leaning in conspiringly and saying, “It looks like we aren’t in Kansas anymore, Toto.”

The look of excitement on his face made the fact that Darcy had just used _such_ a cliché movie reference worth it.

“I know that one!” he exclaimed, causing everyone to look over at them. He flushed.

 

Thor glanced over in puzzlement. “What is this ‘Toto’ of which you speak, Lady Darcy?”

Darcy snorted. “Don’t worry about it big guy.”

Thor hummed, returning to his brooding.

Darcy, unable to take the awkwardness, pulled out her newly installed phone that Coulson had given her. There were some perks to working for SHIELD. She admittedly purposefully zoned out as they spoke about Loki and his…escapades, doing her best to ignore her guilt.

“Loki has him under one of his spells,” Natasha said before looking away. “And one of ours.”

Darcy winced. It was a bad time to zone in.

 

“As was the Lady Darcy,” Thor stated, looking to his friend for support. “Do you know of his designs for the enthralled?”

Darcy slumped down as everyone’s eyes turned to her. Though normally bold in the face of attention, Darcy felt shame for the distress that she had caused. “No. He never really explained the grand scheme of things to us; at least, he didn’t do so for me. I’m not exactly sure what he has planned.” She grimaced as she thought back to earlier.

_Thank you._

“I will say, however, that he is here because he wants to be.”

 

With _that_ cheerful tidbit said, everyone went back to discussing Loki and his motivations. Darcy thought about the way he had cried as he held the Tesseract and felt guilt creep up within her. She _should_ tell them; after all, she certainly did not owe _Loki_ her loyalty. Still, it felt wrong to inform them of such an intensely personal affair.

So Darcy kept her conflicting thoughts to herself, even as she heard the body count that Natasha rattled off.

Darcy delved back into the blissful realm of her phone, knowing that no one would comment on her sudden pallor.

 

“That man is playing _Galaga_ ,” Stark pointed out, sweeping around the room.

“Wasn’t me!” Darcy exclaimed, startled, shoving her phone into her pocket.

Only Rogers turned to give her a surprised look, as everyone else focused on Tony Stark. She grinned, sticking her tongue out at him and shrugging. He smiled back, returning his attention to Stark. Darcy watched the room, silently berating herself for losing focus on the people around her.

As Banner and Stark began their science banter, Darcy softly swore under her breath. “Damn it.”

Erik and Jane had been bad enough, but this?

Serious, serious mind-fuckery.

 

“Shall we play, doctor?” Stark asked, gesturing toward the door. Darcy snorted, trying and failing to conceal a smirk. “You too, Kick Ass.”

Darcy peeked around, hoping that he meant someone else. When the man sighed and pointed at her, she groaned. “As flattering as the nickname is, why me?”

She wasn’t the only one who was displeased. “Why her? She is under Agent Coulson’s jurisdiction,” Director Fury stated.

“She interned for Selvig and Foster, two leading scientists in this field. Not to mention the fact that she’s had Reindeer Games in her head. Kick Ass knows how he thinks.”

 

With much eye rolling and groaning, Darcy followed Dr. Banner and Stark out of the room. She slouched after them, letting the scientific drivel pass through one ear to another. Darcy could, for the most part, understand the gist of what they were saying, even if she didn’t want to. She had Jane and Erik to thank for that.

She looked up when they stopped talking. “What? Going to psychobabble me?” Darcy asked, glaring as Stark gave her a smarmy smile.

He raised his hands with wide-eyed innocence. “What, me? No way. Just curious about how much you’re following here.”

 

Darcy frowned as they entered the laboratory. “I understand well enough thank you very much.”

Stark grinned boyishly and Darcy realized that she’d walked straight into his trap. “Wonderful, I don’t suppose you know anything about gamma radiation? Bring up some of the files over there,” he stated, waving a hand to one of the computers.

She quickly did as told, pulling up files and flipping through them indiscriminately. Darcy fell into computer mode, which meant she was completely zoning when Stark came over and zapped her lightly.

“What the hell?” she exclaimed, reacting with a punch to his jaw.

 

“Ow Kick Ass!” Stark moaned, grabbing his face. “You pack a hell of a punch!”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Darcy grumbled, rubbing her side. “I don’t like people sneaking up on me.”

“Noted. So…as I was _trying_ to ask you earlier, any info on our alien problem?”

Darcy rolled her eyes and gave Stark a shove. “I already _told_ you guys, I wasn’t informed on his plans. Besides, since you so _subtly_ implied, he and I weren’t exactly close.”

Stark gave her a look that told her that he didn’t buy her bullshit. Still, he didn’t push and Darcy was grateful.

 

After her little incident with Stark, Darcy made certain to tune in on the conversation at hand. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Stark’s antics. He was _such_ an overgrown child. At the moment, he was attempting to convince Dr. Banner to visit Stark Tower.

“Well,” he wheedled. “I promise you a stress free environment. Pension…no surprises…” Stark trailed off as he zapped Banner in the side, staring into his eyes as the doctor yelped in surprise. “Nothing?” he asked, more than slightly disappointed.

“Hey!” Rogers called, striding into the room angrily. “Are you nuts?”

“Jury’s out,” Stark murmured.

 

Darcy shook her head as Stark and Rogers started to bicker. Some personalities were just too…large to get along. Still, Stark had a very good point.

“You think Fury’s hiding something?” Steve questioned, face nigh emotionless.

“He’s a spy. Captain, he’s _the spy_. His secrets have secrets. It’s bugging them too, isn’t it?” Stark asked, rounding on Darcy and Dr. Banner.

After Dr. Banner answered the question, Steve turned to Darcy who was pretending to be absorbed in her hacking. She didn’t really want to go there, _especially_ since she’d so recently returned to SHIELD.

“Darcy?” he probed hesitantly.

 

Darcy sighed, pulling away from the computers and turning to the room’s occupants. “I did some digging while I was… _compromised_. Not much on this sort of stuff, mostly, I was researching the Avengers Initiative.” She grinned as Stark’s smirk fell. _Sore point obviously._

“Fury isn’t letting you know everything.” Darcy nodded to Dr. Banner. “As Dr. Banner said, it’s very odd that SHIELD’s gotten involved in the energy business. Especially so, considering that they haven’t involved Stark, though, I guess it’s because he’s volatile, self-obsessed and doesn’t play well with others.”

“You read my file!” Stark accused; shocked and impressed.

 

“I read _everyone’s_ file!” Darcy exclaimed. “I do work for Coulson after all! You know, the ‘Agent’s Agent?’ I do know things!”

Stark snorted. “Well, we’ll know all about SHIELD’s involvement in the energy business once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s secure files.”

“I’m sorry, did you just-“ Rogers stuttered.

“Jarvis has been running it ever since I hit the bridge,” Stark replied. “In a few hours, I’ll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.”

Darcy snorted. “I’ll do you one better, Stark. I can load my personal decryption program to this computer.”

 

Stark raised his eyebrows, skeptical. “And this will work?”

Darcy snorted. “Who hacked Jarvis earlier?”

“ _She does have a point, sir_ ,” a mechanical voice intoned from the computer.

“Jarvis!” Darcy exclaimed, brightening. “No hard feelings about the hijack, right?”

“ _None at all. I was under the impression that you were not yourself at the time,”_ the machine paused. “ _If, however, you were to try again….”_ He trailed off, leaving the threat unspoken.

“I read ya loud and clear, Jarvis,” Darcy said with a mock salute. “This program will run alongside you and probably cut the encryption breaking process in half.”

 

Darcy turned back to the others, catching the assessing look on Stark’s face. Her stomach plummeted. She did _not_ want to be the center of attention, after all, where had it gotten her last time? Stark schooled his features and faced Rogers. “Now, back to the ethics of hacking SHIELD. An intelligence organization that _fears_ intelligence? Historically, not awesome.”

“I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed. We have orders, you should follow them.”

“Following’s not really my style,” Stark replied.

 

Once Steve left, Stark rounded on Darcy. “Now, Kick Ass, you happen to be in the best position to assess this situation, so start talking.”

“How do you figure?” she replied, feigning ignorance.

Stark snorted. “Angelic really doesn’t become you. You’re best able to appraise the mentalities of both SHIELD and our resident Rudolph. As you’ve said, Coulson is the ‘Agent’s Agent’ and _you’re_ his assistant. You’ve got insider intel. As for Tall, Dark and Pointy, well, he’s been in your head, I’m sure he’s left an impression.” Dr. Banner elbowed him. “Now, what do _you_ think our situation is?”

 

Darcy fidgeted under Stark’s gaze. “Honestly, I really am unsure as to what Loki is wanting right now. He never let us in on his plans, probably in case we were ever…recalibrated. I _do,_ however,know that he was very interested in the Big Apple.

“As for SHIELD,” Darcy sighed. “As a government agency and a secret one at that, SHIELD’s had its fingers stuck in many a shady pie. Some of its branches are…” She shuddered. “Yeah. Anyway, the desperation that’s going into finding the Cube is proof enough that it’s needed for a large project, likely something militant.”

 

Stark stared at her for a moment longer before nodding. “I’d gathered much the same, though Loki’s focus on New York is…interesting.”

Darcy grinned pointedly at him. “I guess there’s just something about the place that just seems to catch the attention of all wannabe, megalomaniac overlords.”

Stark smirked. “Touché, Kick Ass. What was it you majored in again? You’re a decent enough hacker and I’m guessing you’re mostly self-taught with a bit of help from SHIELD. Change any grades in high school?” Darcy grinned unrepentantly. “Stark Industries can always train you up to our standards.”

 

Darcy shook her head. “Thanks for the offer, but I majored in Political Science for a reason. Hacking is just a side hobby. I want to make a difference in the world and hacking would keep me behind the scenes. After this is all over, I’ll probably be retiring my hacking skills for good.”

Stark nodded thoughtfully. “Still, Stark Industries could always use more people on our PR  front….” He trailed off meaningfully.

Darcy laughed. “I’m good right now. Coulson is in charge of my training and he’s promised that I’ll get to rub elbows with the big wigs soon.”

 

“Mhm,” Stark replied, not looking convinced. “Well, when _that_ falls through, you know where to find me.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.”

They worked in silence for a few long minutes.

“You know, he’s not wrong about Loki,” Dr. Banner said with forced casualness. “He does have the jump on us.”

Stark scoffed. “What he has is an ACME dynamite kit. It’s going to blow up in his face and, when it does, I’m going to be there for it.”

“And we’ll read all about it,” Dr. Banner replied quietly, gesturing to himself and Darcy.

 

“Or you’ll be suiting up with the rest of us,” Stark stated, staring at Dr. Banner. He turned to Darcy. “You as well if you’d like.”

Darcy shook her head silently. She was not battle ready, especially considering what had happened at Stuttgart. Darcy did not have the training or discipline that Clint, Natasha and Steve had received nor did she have the unique gifts that Dr. Banner, Stark and Thor possessed.

Dr. Banner was staring at them both with haunted eyes. “No, you see I don’t get a suit of armor. I’m exposed, like a nerve. It’s a nightmare.”

 

“You know, I’ve got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it.” Stark tapped the arc reactor in his chest as he made his way over to the computer where Dr. Banner stood. “This little circle of light; it’s a part of me now. It’s a…terrible privilege.”

“But you can control it,” he replied.

“Because I learned how,” Stark said.

“It’s different.” Yet Dr. Banner wouldn’t make eye-contact.

“Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you,” Stark stated, trying to get his point across.

 

“So you’re saying the Hulk,” Dr. Banner paused. “ _The Other Guy_ saved my life. That’s nice. That’s a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?”

“Guess we’ll find out,” Stark said with a shrug, moving off to another computer.

“You may not enjoy that,” Dr. Banner warned.

“And you just might,” Stark retorted.

Darcy stifled a grin, loving the fact that she was the fly on the wall for _this_ particular conversation. Though she certainly felt bad for Dr. Banner, Darcy understood and agreed with Stark’s points.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, Kick Ass,” Stark sang, rounding on her.

 

Darcy eyed him warily.

“Why won’t you be suiting up with us?” Stark asked. “You’re SHIELD-approved and now you’re officially Stark-approved.” He flashed a thumbs up.

“What a glowing recommendation,” Darcy drawled drily, unimpressed.

Dr. Banner snorted. “It’ll really look good on your résumé I’m sure.”

“As to your point, Stark,” Darcy said, getting back on track. “I’m definitely not combat ready. Training for a year, no matter how intense, hasn’t gotten me much further than the rudimentary. I’d be a liability in the field.”

Stark watched her with narrowed eyes, expression unclear. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

 

They worked in silence for a while after that. Darcy watched as the two men bustled around the lab, never getting in each other’s way. Stark and Dr. Banner were a match made in science heaven, or hell, depending on who was asked. After all, world domination could always factor in. She informed them of such. “Dudes, you guys are total science bros.”

Stark grinned while Dr. Banner just shook his head. “Why thank you, Kick Ass!” Stark practically crowed.

“Anytime, Stark,” she replied.

“Please, call me Tony. First name basis is an important step in our relationship!”

 

Darcy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “What relationship? I hardly know you. Besides, aren’t you in a committed, _monogamous_ relationship?”

Tony grabbed his chest, affecting a stricken look. “Ouch, right to the point there. I’m a billionaire genius playboy philanthropist. Now you know me. Anyway, you and me, totally platonic, though you suffer from one-sided unresolved sexual tension.” Banner and Darcy snorted loudly. “After all, I can’t let Pepper down.”

“So, you’ll stop with the nicknames?” she asked.

“Nope! Nicknames are even better,” he replied.

“Figures,” Darcy replied with an eye roll, returning her attention to the computers before her.

 

“Hey, we got something!” Darcy declared just as Fury strode in.

“What are you doing Mr. Stark?” he asked, brimming with anger.

“I’ve kinda been wondering the same thing about you,” Tony replied casually.

Darcy bristled as Fury’s glare rounded on her as he ignored Banner’s jargon about gamma radiation. “What are you doing here Agent?”

“I’m not under _your_ jurisdiction, sir,” she replied with gritted teeth.

“What is Phase Two?” Tony questioned, breaking up the stare down.

“Phase Two is SHIELD uses the Cube to make weapons,” Steve declared, throwing a weapon on the table with barely concealed disgust.

 

“Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract-“ Fury began.

“I’m sorry Nick, what were you lying?” Tony asked smarmily as he turned the screen to the others.

Darcy blanched, catching sight of all of the weapon blueprints. “You can’t be serious!” she exclaimed.

“I was wrong Director,” Steve stated, disappointed. “The world hasn’t changed a bit.”

Natasha and Thor strode in.

“Did you know about this?” Banner asked, staring Natasha down.

As Natasha did her best to soothe Banner, Darcy watched Fury with narrowed eyes. It seemed that she just couldn’t win, no matter who she was siding with.

 

“I want to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction,” Banner stated.

Fury pointed to Thor. “Because of him.”

“Me?” Thor asked, confused.

Darcy was too.

“Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned,” Fury explained.

As tensions escalated, Darcy’s gaze was drawn to the scepter. Though she’d hidden it, the device made her extremely uncomfortable to be around. She rubbed her arms, wishing to disappear into the floor.

 

“Obviously, the Tesseract is dangerous if it can be used to enthrall and control another person!” Steve said. “Look, this device is not controllable, even in small amounts. Have you seen the damage it’s done!”

“Loki was able to possess Darcy’s mind, this isn’t a device to be trifled with,” Thor rumbled.

Everyone turned to look at Darcy who had remained quiet thus far in the discussion.

She glared up at Fury, unbelievably enraged by SHIELD’s actions. “Don’t you understand anything? The Tesseract _cannot_ be harnessed. By trying to weaponize it, you’re doing the exact same thing that _he_ is!”

 

Banner nodded with a scoff. “I mean, what are we: a _team_? No, no, no, we’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re a time bomb.”

Fury started to approach him. “You need to step away.”

Darcy watched Banner cautiously. He was much too close to the scepter for her comfort. Prolonged exposure to the Tesseract definitely didn’t do anyone favors. She moved closer to him, heart breaking when he announced his attempted suicide.

“You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff, do you want to know how I stay calm?” he demanded, unheeding of the way everyone was tensing.

 

“Dr. Banner, put down the scepter,” Fury commanded.

Darcy, close enough to him now, laid her hand gently on his shoulder, smiling wanly when he turned his wide-eyed gaze toward her. Everyone watched tensely as Darcy and Banner made eye contact. His grip on the scepter loosened and for a moment, everything seemed fine.

Suddenly the computers went off, interrupting the calm and indicating a hit. Dr. Banner made his way over, scanning the reports as Steve and Tony began to bicker once more.

Darcy moved closer to Thor.

“Oh my god,” Banner muttered, just as everything went to hell.

 

“Lady Darcy!” Thor cried; throwing himself over the girl as the room exploded.

Thor and Darcy were blown from the shambles of the room onto a different platform. No one else was with them.

“Thor?” Darcy whispered, ears still ringing from the explosion. Thankfully, and mostly due to Thor, she had been uninjured.

He sat up, looking no worse for the wear as his blue eyes scanned her for wounds. “Are you well, Lady Darcy?”

“Yeah, thanks to you big guy,” she replied, dusting some of the soot from herself. “Are we under attack?”

Thor looked grim. “I believe so.”

 

Darcy paled. “Who?”

“My brother, though in chains, is undoubtedly behind this,” Thor replied sorrowfully.

Darcy flinched, having expected that answer.

Thor watched her mournfully, eyes downcast and sad. “I know my brother has caused much strife.” He clapped a hand firmly on Darcy’s shoulder. “I apologize for the fact that you’ve been caught in his mad schemes.”

Darcy shrugged before rubbing the slight sting from her shoulders; Thor _really_ didn’t know his own strength. “You aren’t responsible for your brother’s actions. He’s over a thousand years old; he should know better than to start a quest for world domination.”

 

“Loki is a result of the treatment he has received,” Thor replied, shaking his head. “He grew up, always following in my shadows, never feeling that he measured up. When he…” Thor paused, looking conflicted. These wounds were still fresh and raw, especially for an individual whose years spanned thousands of years. “When he discovered his heritage, he felt that it confirmed these feelings as fact.”

Darcy stared up at Thor, laying a hand on his shoulder. “What heritage?” she asked tentatively.

Thor shook his head sharply. “It is not my place to say. Now, we must get somewhere safe.”

 

Suddenly, a roar of anguish shook the area of their ship. Darcy blanched as Thor tensed. “That has to be Dr. Banner. Thor, you have to help him, you’re the only one here strong enough to keep him from doing something he might regret.”

“But what of you Lady Darcy?” he asked in reply.

Darcy laughed. “Me? Oh, I’ll be fine. I’ve knocked out a certain God of Thunder in the past. I’ve got my street cred.” Thor looked baffled. “I’ll find Coulson,” she explained. “He’s my boss after all. Also, he’s Secret Agent and Ninja Man. He’ll be prepared.”

 

Thor nodded in agreement. He reached out and clasped Darcy’s forearm. “This is where we part ways, Lady Darcy, daughter of Lewis, shield maiden of Midgard.”

Darcy whistled. “That’s a fancy title; I could get used to it.”

Thor smiled. “For what it is worth, I am proud to have you as my sister at arms.”

“Back at you bro,” Darcy replied.

Thor smiled good naturedly and, with a twitch of his fluttering red cape, strode away.

Darcy, for her part, watched Thor leave before slumping against the wall, fisting her hands over her eyes. She inhaled deeply and shakily.

 

Darcy groaned. “Now what?” she murmured.

The airship, supposedly unsinkable ( _like the Titanic_ , her mind whispered), was now under attack by an unknown threat, undoubtedly brought on by Loki. Darcy’s heart lurched at the thought of seeing Erik or Clint, still under Loki’s thrall. What would she do if she ran into them? What would you do if they looked into her eyes and there was no recognition of her or their times spent together.

Darcy sighed, leaping to her feet. Now, she would find Coulson and see what he wanted her to do. Take one thing at a time.

 

“Darcy to Badass Ninja Man?” Darcy said, speaking into her communicator.

There was silence. Darcy frowned. She’d finally gotten Coulson to respond to that particular nickname.

“Darcy to Son of Coul?”

More silence. Darcy was now more than slightly worried.

“Darcy to Coulson.”

Just static. They were the only ones who used this particular frequency to communicate. Suddenly, her earpiece buzzed angrily and Darcy felt a sharp shock. She cursed, pulling the plug from her ear hastily. Her eyes went wide. The earpiece was completely fried. Darcy stared at it in surprise before rolling her eyes. “Freaking God of Thunder!”

 

As far as Darcy could gather, being near the God of Thunder and better yet, clasping arms with him had fried all of the technology on her. Darcy thanked all the beings in the Nine Realms that she hadn’t had her iPod on her person. She probably would have actually strangled Thor for that one.

So, knowing that they were useless at this point, Darcy threw her ruined gear at the wall, finding great satisfaction in it. And hey, she’d wanted an upgrade on her iPhone anyway. Dusting her hands off, Darcy strode off, on the hunt for her boss.

 

Loki smiled to himself, glad that his plans were, thus far, working out perfectly. The fools on the ship were all fighting their personal battles, divided and engrossed in their own struggles. None of them could see the big picture; the true masterpiece that was yet to unfold. Fools, one and all of them. This planet was hardly worthy of his reign but he _had_ chosen it as his kingdom.

_BANG!_

Loki glanced up, slightly startled. To his surprise, Darcy had fallen into the room, cursing and stumbling around and just generally making a mess of things. His smile widened.

 

It was strange to see that lifting the thrall had done little to alter Darcy as a person. Loki found that he was relieved. She had been a…source of amusement for him in days past, one of the few bright and light moments of his conquest of Midgard.

He watched silently, hands clasped behind his back as Darcy stood to her feet muttering to herself about ninjas and the like. She dusted herself off and peered around the room, dark blue eyes taking in her surroundings quickly.

Darcy’s eyes locked onto him, taking in his imposing posture. Their eyes met.

 

“Loki!” Darcy gasped.

Loki felt an odd lurch low in his gut, suddenly realizing that she’d never called him by his given name before. It had always been “Majesty” or “Highness.”

“Mortal,” he deigned to respond, tilting his head as he examined her.

It was the wrong thing to say. Darcy tensed up, eyes narrowing as she crossed her arms and spread her stance. Loki recognized the posture from his times gallivanting around the universe with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three. She was readying for a fight.

Loki smiled. He would gladly don the mask and play that role.

 

“What game are you playing at?” Darcy asked, moving closer. Her eyes flashed.

Loki just blinked at her. “Game?” he inquired innocently.

“Don’t give me that!” Darcy snarled. “You wouldn’t be in this cage here in this place if you didn’t want to be. You may have been in my head, but I’ve been exposed to yours as well.”

“Mortal, you dare to presume-!”

Darcy cut him off. “Yes, I do _presume_! _You_ ordered the attack on the airship! _You_ are gunning down your enemies before the battle truly begins. Sounds like the God of Mischief and Lies to me.”

 

“You’re trying to tear us apart. It’s your MO,” Darcy said, eyes flashing. “You sow anger, discord and resentment before stirring up the pot with a bit of slander and deceit.” She smiled bitterly. “It won’t work, you know. We’re stronger than that.”

Loki laughed incredulously. “ _You_? You, all of you, are but ants crawling beneath our feet waiting to be trod upon. Your lives pass in what is a mere blink before our own. Your race is barely worth mention in any of the Nine Realms. It is an _honor_ that I have even deigned to rule your people.”

 

Darcy scoffed. “Why not flit away to one of those other realms then?” she asked dismissively.

“Show some respect, girl!” Loki snarled. “In times past, your people worshipped us as gods!” He slammed his arms against the glass, shaking it.

Darcy jumped before rallying herself. “Maybe it’s because you paraded around us pretending to be gods!” She walked up to the glass herself, slamming her own fists against the cage. They were practically mirror images in their rage, teeth bared and energy crackling around them. “What, was it a boost to your ego, having us bow down before you? _Pathetic!_ ”

 

“It was not I who started those lies,” Loki hissed. “ _Thor_ was the one who told the Midgardians that. Besides,” he scoffed. “Your kind is always so easily wooed by simple light shows and sorcery!”

Darcy bristled angrily. “I’m sure you just love that don’t you? Having people adore you for your mere existence.”

Loki smiled angrily. “Yes, and you were _so_ good at that weren’t you, mortal? You just loved watching me put my numerous… _skills_ in action.”

Darcy growled, repulsed. “It wasn’t like that and you know it.”

“Don’t _lie_! You were so desperate for my attention. So _needy_.”

 

Loki laughed. “I was in your head; I know the thoughts that you had.”

“I was enthralled.”

“Really? Well,” Loki said, with a languid shrug. “If that helps you sleep at night.”

Darcy flushed with humiliation. She couldn’t believe that after all that this man had put her through; from the mind control to, well, making her think that he might have a heart; that he would pull this with her.

“We’re done here,” she said turning away.

“My dear mortal,” he replied, as a warm hand fell to her shoulder. “I think you will find that we are not.”

 

Thor tore through the corridors, following the shrill scream he had heard. While there was chaos everywhere about him, Thor knew that voice very well: Lady Darcy. He assumed that she had gone off in pursuit of his erstwhile and caged brother, despite her understanding of how dangerous Loki could be.

Thor gripped Mjolnir more tightly in his fist, gaze darkening to a veritable storm cloud. He did not appreciate Loki’s apparent fascination with the Lady Darcy, for Thor knew that in Loki’s current state of madness things would not end well for either of them.

Thor entered the room.

 

Thor registered only two things when he entered the room: A) Loki had escaped his cape and B) the Lady Darcy was being held captive by him. With a roar of pure rage, Thor stormed towards them, only to run straight through and into the cage. The door slammed shut loudly.

“Are you ever _not_ going to fall for that?” a polite voice inquired.

Thor whirled around, glaring up to the platform where Loki stood. In his loose grasp, looking incredibly ill at ease was the Lady Darcy. Her eyes were, thankfully, clear of Loki’s thrall.

“Brother,” Thor fairly growled.

 

Thor’s eyes darted to Darcy, who was pale and shaken.

“Ah, yes,” Loki drawled, moving a hand up to cup Darcy’s face in some sort of pantomime of affection. “I see you’ve noticed our little…friend.”

Darcy shied away from Loki’s hand and Thor noticed his brother’s jaw tense in anger.

Loki laughed; the sound angry and bitter. “Truly, these mortals do begin to grow on you. Their defiance is…inspiring, especially when they know how weak they actually are in the presence of their superiors.”

“I am not your _friend_ ,” Darcy spat.

“Miss Lewis, I might just have to keep you.”

 

Darcy blanched, struggling all the harder to escape Loki’s grasp.

“Brother,” Thor entreated, pleadingly. “Leave the Lady Darcy alone. This is not her battle; she is uninvolved! Free her or I swear to you, there will be great recompense on her behalf!”

Loki frowned severely. “The mortal became involved the very moment that I gained the Tesseract and freed her from the chains of free will. She has been involved from the very beginning!” He huffed, turning his attention back to the very uncomfortable girl in his grasp. “Speak not of what you do not understand, Thor,” he said dismissively.

 

He stood for a moment, astounded by his brother’s claims. Contrary to Loki’s beliefs, Thor knew his brother very well and anger filled him as he realized that Loki looked upon the Lady Darcy as some sort of _possession_ that was rightfully his. Loki had always been an introspective individual, but Thor was surprised by the claim he lay on the Midgardian.

Thor, seemingly forgotten for the moment, hefted Mjolnir and struck the glass surrounding him. A long crack appeared in the cage, though the strike shook the entire compartment.

Loki glanced up, grinning as the world around them shook.

 

At this point, Darcy had had it up to here with all of the posturing going on. She knew that Thor meant well, but it still rankled that he felt the need to speak about her as if she wasn’t even there. She wouldn’t even get started on Loki, who was fluctuating rapidly between being completely cruel and creepily affectionate. Oh, she knew it was all a show, a sham to infuriate Thor, but it was nonetheless highly disconcerting.

Still, Darcy knew that she needed to get out of the situation quickly. She refused to be the damsel in distress.

 

Loki strode closer to the console, hand digging into Darcy’s hip to move her along. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t used his glow stick of destiny on her, but she didn’t want to stick around to find out. She started brainstorming her escape.

“The humans think us immortal,” Loki said, glancing casually at Thor; eyes alight with interest. Darcy couldn’t help rolling her eyes; they’d just had a discussion about this. “Should we test that?” He touched the console.

A groan was heard and everyone turned to see the hired muscle drop to the floor dead.

“Move away please.”

 

“Boss!” Darcy exclaimed, ecstatic to see her boss alive and well with a huge ass gun in tow. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, glancing hesitantly up at her captor.

He was leering down at her with a smug light in his eyes. Cowed, Darcy turned her gaze back to Coulson who was explaining the weapon in his hands. Darcy made eye contact with her boss, surprised to find him blinking at her rapidly.

_Morse code,_ she thought with a chill. Coulson had made sure that the basics were drilled into her to prep her for missions.

 

She quickly replied, _Okay._

As Coulson flipped the switch, Darcy violently yanked herself from Loki’s loose grasp, using his body as momentum and turning herself in a somersault away from the console. With a slightly rough landing she quickly turned back toward the confrontation.

Loki had materialized behind her boss. Darcy, realizing his intentions, screamed and ran towards them, knowing logically that she would never make it. Coulson turned just as Loki impaled him on his scepter.

“No!” Darcy screamed; fingernails biting into her own skin as Loki removed the scepter from Coulson’s chest, casually sauntering away.

Darcy’s world shattered.

 

“Phil! Phil!” Darcy screeched, vision narrowing in on her boss lying limply against the wall, gasping shallowly for every breath. She fell to her knees, ripping up the sleeve of her blouse and pressing down over the wound, starting a tourniquet. Blood was blossoming from his chest and Darcy felt true despair. “Hey Boss Man,” she greeted softly, placing pressure on the wound as she had been taught. “It’s going to be okay, I promise,” she repeated over again as tears blurred her vision.

She was lying, but when she looked into his warm fading eyes, she couldn’t help it.

 

Darcy, who had gone through extensive field training, knew that Coulson would have her ass if she didn’t keep her senses open and alert to the current situation.

So she reluctantly looked up and away, catching sight of Thor who had been deathly silent. He was staring at Loki with such impotent rage mingled with disappointment that Darcy realized that this was the moment. Loki had officially crossed all boundaries and shattered Thor’s perception of him. Darcy’s heart ached for Thor and, applying more pressure to Coulson’s wound, she turned her gaze to the perpetrator of this whole ordeal.

 

Loki pressed down on the console, opening the vent below the cage. Hair whipping around her, Darcy’s eyes widened, surprised that he was going through with it. “No,” she whispered.

Loki’s eyes flicked to her, pensive.

His hand lingered on the console and though she could not see it, Darcy knew he was fixated on the button that released the cage. Her gaze turned to Thor who was watching her with a deep sadness in his eyes; he knew what was coming. “No!” Darcy screamed, eyes pleading with Loki to reconsider.

It was too late.

Thor and the cage plummeted.                                                            

 

Darcy inhaled raggedly, surveying the damage. She did her best to gather herself, pushing past the fear that struck her low in her chest. She was likely going to die here. She’d stabilized Coulson as much as possible and she knew she needed to deal with the threat in the room. Darcy loathed leaving her boss’s side but she stood, rage coloring the edges of her vision. Loki merely glanced over; brow arching as if nothing that had just occurred affected him.

“You…” she sputtered stepping forward. He smirked.

“You’re a _MONSTER_!” Darcy howled.

The smile slid off his face.

 

Wrath quickly replaced his self-satisfied expression as he strode forward, grabbing her roughly by the chin and yanking her toward him. “ _What_?” he hissed.

Darcy refused to be cowed by him, especially now when she was incensed with righteous fury. “Look around you Loki! Do you see what you’ve done? Are you happy now with this chaos you’ve created? When will it end?” She glared up into his manic eyes, surprised to find them blue, she was sure they were green… “When will your petty vendetta be satisfied? How much blood must be shed for your ego to be soothed?”

 

Loki’s fingers squeezed her jaw harshly and Darcy _knew_ she would have dark bruises within a few hours. “Foolish girl!” he exclaimed with a sneer, though Darcy caught glimpses of true hurt in his eyes before he hid it away. “You understand nothing!”

Right then Coulson grunted. Darcy reached up, digging her nails into his arms. “Try me,” she replied as evenly as possible, keeping Loki’s attention off of her boss.

“Once you have lived for thousands of years, constantly overshadowed and overlooked only to realize that you would _never_ belong, then you may even _begin_ to comprehend,” Loki scoffed.

 

Darcy merely rolled her eyes. “ _You’re_ the one who knows nothing, bud. So what, you’re the black sheep of the family right? That definitely doesn’t excuse your actions!”

“You’re going to lose,” a voice said softly.

Darcy and Loki turned, catching sight of Coulson lying against the wall, tourniquet bleeding through.

“Am I?” Loki asked, very amused, quickly releasing Darcy’s wrists and sauntering toward him.

“It’s in your nature,” Coulson replied evenly, eyes shining with a mixture of pity and resentment.

“Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress is falling from the sky…where exactly is my disadvantage?”

“You lack conviction.”

 

Loki’s face twisted with anger and he strode forward, brandishing the scepter menacingly. Darcy, catching the glint in Coulson’s eyes, wisely ducked away. “I don’t think that I-“

He was cut off as Coulson shot the gun, blowing Loki through the wall. Coulson leaned his head back against the wall with a dull thud. “So that’s what it does.”

Darcy hurried over to him. “You are officially my favorite,” she informed him as she moved to prop him up gently.

He smiled up at her, eyes twinkling through the haze of obvious pain. “Glad to hear it,” he said quietly.

 

Darcy’s face immediately fell. “Shit, Boss Man, I shouldn’t be making jokes right now,” she said as she settled down next to him again. Darcy carefully took his hand and squeezed gently, frowning when she realized just how clammy it was. “How are you feeling?”

He hummed noncommittally, eyes unfocused and glazed over.

“Hey,” Darcy demanded, voice going high with anxiety. “Stay awake. Keep your eyes open! Do you have your radio?”

Coulson nodded. Darcy immediately started to pat down his sides as gently as possible, pulling the large radio away triumphantly.

“Darcy to Fury.”

“Fury.”

“We have a problem.”

 

Five minutes later, Director Fury strode into the room, trench coat billowing around him. He surveyed the scene as he made his way over the duo.

“Sorry Boss,” Coulson breathed. “The god rabbited.”

Fury scowled, glancing over both Darcy and Coulson for damage. “Just stay awake. Eyes on me.”

“No. I’m clocked out here,” Coulson replied.

“Not an option.”

“Most definitely not!” Darcy added vehemently.

Coulson gripped her hand harder. “It’s okay. Take care of her, Boss. She’s a good one. Besides,” he said as his eyes slowly fell shut. “This was never going to work…if they didn’t have something…to…”

 

“Agent Coulson is down,” Director Fury said, listening to his earpiece.

Darcy wasn’t paying attention though. Instead, her focus narrowed in on Coulson’s closed eyes, his lack of pulse and the strange sort of slack serenity that had fallen across his features. Tears blurred her vision, but Darcy swiped them away angrily. Her Boss wouldn’t have wanted her to cry and she would honor his wishes.

Fury finished his talk over the airwaves and looked over at Darcy. “Agent Lewis, the paramedics are here. It’s time to go.”

She gave his hand one last squeeze before standing.

It was time.

 

Quietly, Darcy followed Director Fury out of the room, looking back only once to see Coulson carried off by SHIELD’s paramedics. He was so pale and looked so small and washed out against the hurried movements of SHIELD’s medical officers. Darcy hated that this was quite possibly going to be the last look she had of her Boss. She felt hollowed out and numb, knowing objectively, that she was in a stage of shock. “What now?” she asked, rather subdued.

“Now, Agent Lewis?” Fury inquired seriously, turning to glance at her from his good eye. “Now we go to war.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes at his dramatic answer. _Fucking typical_. “Sir, I understand that SHIELD is going to be engaging the quandary in battle. I meant more…well, with things being what they are, what is my role now?”

“Your role?” Fury asked. “You are Agent Coulson’s protégé and that certainly hasn’t changed.”

“So…” Darcy prompted, still in the dark about what Fury was implying.

“If you are up to it, you will be joining Agents Romanoff and Barton in the field,” he replied steadily.

Darcy’s eyes lit up with joy. “Clint’s back?” It was nice to get _some_ good news.

 

“He’s being…ah, _mentally recalibrated_ by Agent Romanoff in much the same manner as you were, as we speak,” Fury stated.

“Where?” Darcy questioned breathlessly.

“East sector of the ship, room 31F,” Fury replied. “He’s going to need to see some friendly faces.” When she hesitated, he rolled his good eye. “ _Go._ ”

That was all the urging she needed.

Darcy was off in a flash, hustling away from the chaos that surrounded her, from the paramedics scurrying into the room, from the taint that Loki had left scorching behind him. She ran down the halls, hoping, _praying,_ for a brighter tomorrow.

 

Darcy stopped outside the door that read 31F, panting slightly. She stared, card raised uncertainly. She could see the two agents in the room, having what appeared to be an intimate discussion. Darcy started backing away. After all, Agent Romanoff probably needed some time alone with her erstwhile partner. As she turned to leave, Natasha opened the door.

“How-?” Darcy questioned, confused.

“We could hear you through the door,” another voice replied, shaded with amusement.

“Clint,” Darcy breathed, before giving Natasha a searching, pleading look.

At her nod, Darcy raced into the room throwing her arms around the archer tightly.

 

Darcy ignored the prickling in her eyes as Clint’s arms came up to band around her, solid steel grounding and centering her. It felt nice to have something go right for once.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Clint said, voice muffled in her hair.

“I am too. I’m so glad that you’re…well, you,” she replied quietly, pulling back and looking at him intently.

Suddenly Clint began to laugh. Exchanging a scared, stricken look with Natasha, Darcy questioned, “Clint?”

He stuck out his hand abruptly. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “I’m Clint.”

 

Both Darcy and Natasha began to laugh, the sound tinged in hysteria. After the day they’d had, they deserved to let off some steam.

“Nice to meet you Clint,” Darcy replied with faux seriousness, taking his hand. “The name’s Lewis, Darcy Lewis, science wrangler, Tumblr fanatic and apparently shield maiden of Midgard according to Thor.”

The trio descended into laughter for a few short, precious moments before they were all serious business once more.

“What’s his plan?” Darcy asked quietly, looking directly into Clint’s eyes.

He shook his head. “Not sure, what intel do you have?”

“All we know is that he’s gunning for New York,” Darcy replied seriously.

 

Clint nodded, looking over at Natasha. “So Tasha, still interested in being the soldier?”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed briefly before she nodded. “He will pay.”

Clint glanced over at Darcy. “And you? Ready to step out from behind the desk and into the field?”

Darcy thought about Coulson, his broken body in her arms as the life drained from his eyes. She also thought about Loki, the madness swirling in his eyes and the brokenness within him as well. Could she even do anything to help? Darcy hesitated before nodding as well. “If I can do anything in the field…then yes.”

 

Clint nodded briskly and Darcy caught the glance of approval from Natasha. Huh, well if making a career choice that was potentially suicide was all it took to gain the Black Widow’s trust, Darcy would _definitely_ have done it sooner. _Not_.

“So?” Darcy questioned, looking between the two assassins. “What now?”

“Now?” Natasha replied. “Now, we gather the comrades we have left and head to New York.”

“Dr. Banner and Thor are…no longer on the ship,” Darcy said hesitantly.

“That leaves Rogers and Stark,” Natasha rejoined.

“Well!” Clint exclaimed, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders. “Let’s get started.”

 

The trio of SHIELD agents strode out of the small side room, shoulders set with purpose. Darcy’s eyes darted around the ship as SHIELD agents moved around in what seemed to be barely controlled chaos. _Damage control,_ Darcy thought, frown growing.

She shook herself, knowing that she needed to get prepared for the upcoming trials.

“Where are we going?” Darcy inquired, glancing between the senior agents.

Natasha and Clint traded unreadable looks. “Tasha’s heading to get us transportation…and to round up the rest of the gang. As for us,” Here he shrugged. “We’re breaking in the weapons facility.”

Darcy grinned.

 

Darcy glanced around the room, suitably awed by the state of the art weaponry lining it from floor to ceiling. Awed, but not subdued.

“So…what weapons are you planning on giving me?” she questioned, glancing over at Clint. “Because, unlike you _Hawk Eyes_ , I can barely hit a stationary target with an arrow, let alone a moving one.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, waving a hand as he rummaged around through a box. “Aha!” he exclaimed, pulling out a box reverently. “Here’s the weapon for you.”

Darcy claimed the box, taking a peek inside. She grinned. “Now _this_ is a weapon.”

 

Darcy ducked into a side room in the weaponry room, pulling on one of the extra stealth suits that were always laying around these storage rooms. As she tried to fit it over her chest region, Darcy asked Clint through the door, “So, you think Fury will lend me his leather trench coat?”

She heard him snort in response. “Fat chance of that.”

Darcy shrugged, exclaiming in joy when she finally managed to zip up the suit. “Worth a shot.” She stepped out of the room. “Ready to kick some ass?”

Clint, after giving her a once over, nodded approvingly.

 

“You look ready to take on an army,” Clint said as they walked out onto the upper deck of the airship.

“An alien army?” Darcy asked with an easy grin.

Clint laughed, shaking his head fondly before dropping into a more serious face. “Natasha,” he greeted as they came up alongside a smaller airship. “What’s the status on the initiative?”

She smirked, stepping aside and revealing a stewing Stark and a contemplative Rogers. Both of them glanced up. “It’s...present.”

Stark jumped forward, bringing the attention to himself and looking incredibly pissed. “We know Rudolph’s plan; he’s gunning for Stark Towers.”

 

Darcy nodded.

Clint grinned. “Well, as one egomaniac to another, I’m sure it’s a gesture of flattery.”

Stark sniffed, completely unamused. He folded his arms over his chest, eyeing Darcy. “Suited up, Samus?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “New nickname?”

He shrugged. “It suits the outfit and the weapon.”

Darcy snorted, looking over at the thus far silent soldier. “Problem Captain?”

He hesitated, before shaking his head. “No. Just…” He paused, gathering his thoughts before shaking his head again. “Nothing.”

Darcy frowned slightly before turning with an extra sway in her hips. She paused, glancing over her shoulder. “Ready to go?”

 

Darcy hummed to herself, nervously tapping her fingers on the console. Everyone was seated and dealing with their anticipation in their own way. Stark was extolling himself loudly and profusely to an edgy and snappish Rogers. Barton was counting his arrows obsessively while flying the plane. A bit frightening to be honest. Natasha though…well, Darcy couldn’t pick up on any of her tics.

“So,” Darcy drawled, uncomfortable with the silence between herself and the redheaded assassin. “What’s my role in all of this?”

Natasha glanced up with interest. “What do you believe yourself capable of?”

Darcy shrugged, looking away uneasily.

 

“Well,” Darcy said. “I am not the best in physical combat. I’ve always been strongest in tactical and theoretical maneuvers.” She shrugged. “SHIELD’s been doing its best to bring me up to speed on fighting, but with only about two years of extensive training, I’m not the best.”

“What’s your best weapon?” Natasha asked, completely unjudging of Darcy’s assessment of herself.

Darcy smirked. “I’ve always been a damn good shot. Part of the reason that I got Thor so good when I first met him…” Darcy trailed off, thinking of her tall, blond, Norse, demigod friend. She shook herself sharply.

 

“Yeah, in the heat of the moment, my general response tends to be violence,” Darcy stated quietly, turning her thoughts to the upcoming battle. She had no time for worries outside of that. She could mourn later.

Natasha’s lips curved into a wicked smile. “We can use that. I believe that the best position for you would be somewhere outside of direct combat…”

“Whatcha talking about Samus?” an obnoxious voice demanded.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Just about the upcoming ordeal, Tin Can,” she shot back.

He grinned throwing an arm over her shoulder. “You’re going to be sticking near me!”

 

Darcy edged away slightly, trying to hide her smile at Stark’s antics. “And why would that be?” she questioned as politely as possible.

“We’re best buds,” he replied brightly. At everyone’s incredulous look, Stark sighed. “ _Fine_. Selvig is working for Reindeer Games, correct? And Samus here has the best relationship with Selvig, correct?” Again, everyone nodded. “Therefore, if Slytherin plans on using _my_ tower for energy then Selvig should be there. Ergo, if Kick Ass sticks to me, she’s bound to run into Selvig.”

“Pretty convoluted logic there Stark,” Rogers said, giving him a longsuffering look.

Tony scoffed in response.

 

Darcy held up her hands in surrender. “You know what? I’m game for this plan.” She leveled Tony with a hard look. “As long as you don’t try to force one of your machines on me, that is.”

Stark sighed but agreed.

“Great!” Darcy exclaimed. “Hopefully, I’ll get the chance to test this sucker out,” she said, patting her weapon affectionately.

“I’m sure you will, Darce,” Clint replied, finally pulling his attention away from his quiver. “After all, _alien_ army?” he sighed dreamily. “Can’t wait to see how well my arrows work on them.”

“Save some for me,” Natasha muttered.

 

Tony grinned a toothy smile before heading to the drop. “See you at the tower, Samus!” he called as he flipped his face mask down and jumped from the ship.

“Always with the dramatics,” Darcy muttered to herself.

Natasha smirked. “Working with Stark is always…interesting.”

Darcy hummed. “Takes some getting used to,” she commented. “How exactly am I supposed to get into the tower without the Tin Can?”

Natasha smiled. “I still have an access key from my time working for Stark.”

Clint snorted. “Yeah, I swiped one off the guy too before he put on his suit. You’re covered.”

 

Darcy looked out the window with interest, listening with one ear as Rogers debriefed her.

“We’re going to get you as close to the tower as we possibly can,” Steve said. “From there, it’s up to you.”

“Right,” Darcy said. “Just make sure to avoid any possible aliens and living myths and convince my former boss’s brainwashed friend to turn off the portal. Yeah, I can totally do it.”

“Hey,” Steve said, grabbing her hand. She looked up. “You _can_ do this. Agent Coulson was training you himself. He had faith in you.” Here, Steve grinned. “And so do I.”

 

Darcy smiled in return and stood to her feet, securing her weapon to her side. “Alright, Bird Boy!” she exclaimed and ignored the way that Barton rolled his eyes. “Beam me down.”

“Not how this works,” he muttered, but he obligingly hovered about ten or twelve feet above the ground.

Darcy took a deep, stabilizing breath to prepare herself for what was about to happen. The hatch was released and Darcy stepped to the edge, hair billowing around crazily.

She turned to her companions with a grin that she didn’t really feel. “Catch you guys on the flipside!”

She jumped.

 

Darcy made her way through the building, panting slightly. Why, oh why hadn’t those stupid Stark elevators worked? Darcy assumed that the lines had been cut when Loki had arrived. The _asshole_. So now, instead of spending minutes in an air-conditioned elevator, she had to climb the stairs, scanning one of her two clearance cards when necessary.

She was grateful that she hadn’t encountered any aliens, but her relief was being quickly negated by the stitch forming in her side. At least she was in shape, because otherwise this trek would be impossible.

Darcy just hoped the others were alright.

 

Tony glanced up from the bar, nervous energy filling him. Loki was stalking through his quarters and Tony barely suppressed a flicker of irritation. This was _his_ home and he didn’t share.

“Let’s do a head count here: your brother, the demigod; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of assassins; a girl who has been trained by the best of the best and escaped the grasp of a megalomaniac, and _you_ , big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.”

 

Loki smiled. “It took you less than a minute to mention the girl. I overestimated your restraint.”

Tony shrugged lethargically. “Regardless, the point still stands. You’ve pissed all of them off. Darcy despises you with good reason.”

Loki grinned in a calculated way, ignoring the echo of pain in his chest. No matter.   _She_ didn’t matter. “That was the plan.”

“Not a great plan. When they come, and trust me, they _will_ , they’ll come for you.”

“I have an army,” Loki stated, brandishing his scepter.

“We have a Hulk and an excess of snark,” Tony replied with a fierce smirk.

 

Darcy frowned as she finally shoved her way through the door to the sky access. She had wasted precious minutes climbing the stairs and the chaos around her was proof of it. Smoke and screams rent the air as Darcy watched incredulously. The aliens, no, the _Chitari_ as Loki called them, were creating mass panic. Darcy couldn’t stop a flinch as she caught sight of one of their faces.

_Ugly as sin_ , she thought mirthlessly.

Still, she steeled herself, hefting her weapon into her hands. Erik, wherever he was, needed her. Darcy was going to kick some serious alien ass.

 

Darcy cautiously stalked out into the open, uneasiness increasing as she left the comfort of shelter. Still, Darcy was an agent, albeit an unconventional one and she would do her job. Looking around, she caught sight of the man she’d been looking for.

“Erik!” Darcy exclaimed, rushing over to the scientist fiddling with a strange device.

He looked up, gaze glazed with blue just in time to catch a sharp blow across the face.

“Sorry,” Darcy murmured as he dropped like a stone.

Darcy grabbed him and placed him on the ground gently. Then she stood, looking around.

“Now what?”

 

Darcy walked around the machine, poking at the blue shield. No dice. She glanced down at her weapon edgily before deciding against it. Instead, she turned to the controls that Erik had been holding. She swore.

Darcy tapped her earpiece. “So…I found Erik, but he’s…ah, currently incapacitated. There’s no off switch on this device.”

“What do you need?” Steve asked.

Darcy eyed the pulsing sphere. “I’m going to need the glow stick of destiny.”

Before Steve could reply, Darcy heard a heavy thump behind her. She whirled about, only to be met with the soulless gaze of a _Chitari_ platoon.

 

Darcy lifted her weapon and glared at the _Chitari_. They glanced at each other and chattered, apparently unimpressed with her small weapon. Darcy smirked; that was fine by her. They moved closer, completely disregarding their imminent doom.

When they were mere steps away, where Darcy could reach out and graze them with her fingers, she shot. A pulse was released that blasted the _Chitari_ straight off their feet with electricity. All ten fell about fifteen feet away and didn’t get back up.

Darcy smirked, hefting her weapon. “Electromagnetic pulse gun, bitches!” she exclaimed. “ _So_ much better than a taser.”

 

“Darcy? Darcy? Come in Darcy,” Steve said calmly.

“I’m here Cap. Just had to take care of some idiots,” Darcy replied, working to reload her gun.

“Natasha is on her way, she’ll get the scepter and bring it to Stark Towers,” he said.

“Just like that,” Darcy asked with a hint of skepticism.

“Just like that,” Natasha rejoined.

“Alright then,” Darcy said after a pause. “I guess I’ll…wait here.”

“Keep yourself and the doctor safe, I’ll be there soon,” Natasha stated before turning off the transmission.

Darcy glanced at the portal then at the doctor.

“We’ve got work to do.”

 

Loki jolted, barely catching the arrow that flew his way. He’d just lost contact with the scientist, but before he had, he’d managed to see curly dark hair, startlingly blue eyes, and an apologetic but fiery expression.

So the Man of Iron had _not_ been lying. Loki felt a surge of anger. They would allow such an inexperienced warrior onto the field of battle? He dampened the feeling, focusing instead on the task at hand: killing the red spider. Suddenly, the arrow exploded and Loki was falling, falling, falling.

Just like before.

Just like the Space between the Branches.

 

Darcy watched in awe and slight fright as the craft Loki had been steering exploded, throwing him to a lower level of Stark Tower just as Natasha gracefully threw herself onto the same landing that Darcy inhabited.

“Um, hi?” Darcy said, raising one hand weakly. “Scepter?”

Natasha smirked, going over to the edge of the landing. She pointed. Darcy followed her gaze. The scepter, the thing that had started this all and had been the source of her captivity, lie there innocently, blue light twinkling merrily as the war raged on.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Darcy asked.

Natasha smiled.

 

Darcy and Natasha pounded down the stairs, Erik’s words ringing in their ears. Kill switch. A real kill switch! Darcy had thought that, as the portal and the scepter were emanating the same energy, they might cancel each other out, but a kill switch?

“How do we reach that landing?” Darcy asked, counting stairs as she went.

“Straight down, it’s a balcony off of Stark’s personal bar,” Natasha replied. “I might have taken some of his booze while working for the man,” she confided, smirking.

Darcy laughed. “I find myself liking you more and more with every word you say.”

 

Natasha’s lips twitched up slightly at the corners. “And I, you,” she replied with warmth.

Darcy grinned to herself, beyond giddy over the fact that Natasha Romanoff, _the_ active agent, didn’t think of her as a nuisance. Darcy felt like her position as a newly active agent was validated.

“We’re here,” Natasha stated, scanning her card and pushing through the door.

Darcy looked around, trying to keep from gaping. Absolutely everything was state of the art.

“Oh,” Natasha said, which, from her, was practically an exclamation of surprise.

Darcy looked over in the same direction, letting loose a yelp.

 

He was motionless on the floor, looking small and rather pathetic as he was surrounded by large craters.

“Huh,” Darcy said, still not processing what she was seeing.

“It looks like the Hulk got to him already,” Natasha stated.

“Yeah,” Darcy murmured, staring at him as if in a trance.

Natasha scrutinized her for a moment before tugging her gently by the arm. “Come on, we need the scepter.”

Darcy nodded, never turning her back on the figure on the floor.

Natasha picked up the scepter and started up the stairs. Darcy hesitated to follow, eyes lingering.

“Are you coming?”

 

Darcy’s gaze flickered between Natasha and Loki reluctantly. Natasha’s expression softened. “You’re welcome to stay down here to make sure Loki doesn’t leave the premise.” Her eyes flickered to Darcy’s gun. “I’m sure you could…put him back down if necessary.”

Darcy nodded as a slight smile made its way onto her face. “Thanks. I don’t feel _safe_ leaving him down here without any surveillance.”

Natasha nodded her understanding. Darcy stood by the stairs, staring at the fallen figure for a few long moments. Finally, she sighed, making her way closer. She had to get over her bogeyman to find peace.

 

Darcy crouched down beside his still form watching the way he seemed to be breathing. Aside from his dreadful taste in fashion accessories, Loki could pass as a human, a _Midgardian_. His superiority complex perplexed her for that very reason. Certainly, Asgardians were longer lived and more durable, but aside from that, there was very little difference between them and Midgardians.

Hell, there were a good number of Midgardians who possessed powers and abilities that were similar or even stranger than those of the Asgardians Darcy had met. Some Asgardians possessed no such gifts, like Sif and the Warriors Three.

 

Darcy shook her head to herself with a slight smile. Midgard had certainly proven to be more than Loki could handle. The smile quickly faded as she remembered the _cost_ of their approaching victory.

_Coulson,_ she thought wistfully, before steeling herself.

To distract from her dismal thoughts, Darcy scanned Loki, grimacing a bit at the bruise high on his cheekbone. The Hulk had certainly gone to town on him. The marks and cuts along his face were a clear sign of just how breakable he was.

_Not so different after all._

Darcy yelped as blue eyes met furious green.

S _hit._

 

“ _You!_ ” Loki hissed, gasping as he tried to sit up.

“Me,” Darcy said calmly in response.

It was hard to be intimidated when the individual attempting it looked so pathetic. She watched him struggle for a few moments longer and felt a pang in her heart. He looked so…small. She shook her head at him.

“How’s that army working out for you?” she drawled, as she lowered herself into a seated position.

Loki gritted his teeth, muscles shaking with exertion. “You shall _bow_ before me!” he exclaimed.

“Been there, done that,” she replied snippily. “It’s not happening again, trust me.”

 

He scowled, but Darcy was seriously unimpressed seeing the way that he was trembling.

“You might want to lie back down,” she said conversationally. “You took a beating from the Hulk. I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

Loki’s countenance darkened, but, after a few minutes of trying and getting nowhere, he acquiesced with a huff.

Silence stretched long between them, a canyon of unspoken hurts. Still, Darcy had always been the bigger person.

“Why me?” she asked in a small voice, shattering the uncomfortable quiet that blanketed them.

“Why not you?” he replied edgily.

“Not the possessing; the…the dinners, the _talks_.”

 

Loki grimaced, heart thumping painfully hard. He was ill-suited for such discussions. “I needed a gateway to Midgardian culture, as backwards as it may be. You were the most suitable for the job.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Bullshit. You _like_ our culture, at least some of it.” A watery laugh escaped her. “You know, the happiest I ever saw you was when you made those glow-y spheres of light. This world domination thing never seemed to make you happy. What do you stand to gain from conquering my world? At the end of the day, did it ever make you happy?”

 

Loki flinched back.

Darcy gave an empty smile. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So many people, _good people_ , lost their lives in an attempt to protect the world from you.” She stared him in the eyes. “Do you enjoy having that power over them; being the literal terror that haunts their living nightmares? Do you realize how many you left orphaned? How many families you’ve ripped apart?”

He lay there, taking her verbal abuse. It angered her.

“You’ve become the monster that so many will fear,” she said softly, turning away. “And you have no one to blame but yourself.”

 

Loki did not have a chance to respond as she shot him with her electromagnetic gun. Darcy frowned at him before standing and leaving the room.

She didn’t look back.

Instead, Darcy ran back up the stairs and back out into the chaos just as Stark flew up into the portal.

“What’s happening?” she asked Natasha, coming up beside her.

“The Council launched a nuclear weapon,” Natasha replied, holding the scepter out.

Darcy’s eyes flew wide. “Are they _idiots_?” she demanded, watching Stark disappear with new eyes. “Good to know for sure that my tax dollars go to incompetent fools.”

 

Natasha hummed edgily, but Darcy understood the feeling. They dealt with stress and worry differently. They watched in awe as the _Chitari_ suddenlyfell around them.

“He did it,” Darcy whispered, eyes meeting Natasha’s.

The portal was still activated. Darcy’s gaze fell as Natasha hesitated before, following the order, turning off the Tesseract. Darcy watched as the portal grew smaller and smaller, eyes brightening when a figure fell through it at the last second.

“No freaking way!” she exclaimed turning to Natasha and embracing her impulsively.

The woman stood tense as Darcy hugged her, but she didn’t disembowel her.

 

Darcy watched as the Hulk caught Stark and scared him back to life. A loud thump sounded behind her. She whirled, though Natasha didn’t seem to mind, smiling when she caught sight of the interloper.

“Thor!” she exclaimed, bounding over and hugging him tightly.

“Lady Darcy!” he returned in a booming voice. “It is good to see you well and whole.”

“Back at you, big guy.” Her eyes turned worried. “When you fell…”

Thor laughed boisterously, patting her on the back and nearly knocking her flat on her face. “It takes more than a little glass cage to contain me.”

 

Darcy smiled. “I guess so.” She glanced up as the other Avengers made their way over, Hulk carrying Steve as Stark carried Clint. “Looks like the gang’s all together again,” she stated dryly.

Everyone spent a few minutes to congratulate the others on surviving.

Finally, Stark turned to her and Natasha. “So where is Salazar?” he asked conversationally. “He owes me a new bottle of scotch.”

Darcy rolled her eyes before turning her gaze to the Hulk, who seemed calm. “Hulk here took care of him. He _did_ wake up,” Natasha blinked. “But I put him back under pretty easily.”

 

“He should be chilling out in your bachelor pad,” Darcy finished.

Everyone exchanged glances before hustling down the stairs to see. Natasha lingered. “Why didn’t you inform me?” she asked quietly.

Darcy shrugged, hugging herself tightly. “I didn’t think it was a big deal. I mean, I took care of it.”

Natasha scrutinized her for a long moment before looping an arm around her shoulders. “You did well, птичка.”

Darcy wrinkled her nose at the nickname, recognizing the Russian. “‘Little bird?’” she parroted. “Is that some sort of reference to Clint? I’d like to think I’m a scary predatory bird.”

 

Natasha chuckled lightly as they walked. “If you wish it,” she said in an amused tone.

Darcy narrowed her eyes, but didn’t fight it. Птичка indeed. Still, she didn’t want to ruin the moment. The duo made their way downstairs just as Loki woke up again.

He struggled up on his elbows before offering a slight smile. “If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now,” he stated quietly.

The Hulk snorted angrily as Tony scoffed. “You _owe_ me a bottle of scotch.” He turned to look at Darcy. “I _told_ you.”

Darcy shrugged, rolling her eyes.

 

Darcy watched as Thor fastened restraints to Loki’s arms and face. The others milled about the room, still riding the adrenaline high. No one seemed to know what to do with themselves.

“So what now?” she finally asked. “The _Chitari_ are conveniently defeated, our enemy is literally in chains…what’s our next step?”

Everyone eyed the others.

“In the moments after my awakening from death, I remember mentioning shawarma,” Tony mused, wiggling his eyebrows enticingly.

“And what do we do with the Grinch over here?” Clint asked; arrow still notched in his bow.

“I think _I_ can take care of him.”

 

Everyone turned, surprised to catch sight of a bright haired woman heading their way.

“ _Pep_ ,” Tony breathed, barreling toward her.

Pepper Potts, as Tony so pointed out, opened her arms and caught him with a laugh. “Hey Tony,” she said quietly, holding him tightly in return.

Everyone turned away, trying to give them some sense of privacy. After their touching reunion, Pepper stepped forward to all of the Avengers, a smile on her face.

“Thank you all for everything you’ve done,” she stated. “The world owes you a lot for what you’ve done today; it can start with some shawarma.”

 

“Stark Tower has a built-in self-containment center,” Pepper explained. She leveled Tony with a look. “I always believed it would be used for rogue AIs…but I do believe it most certainly can contain a single rogue demigod.”

Darcy fought to stifle a hysterical giggle as Pepper glared at Loki. Even _he_ felt its affect, squirming beneath her harsh attention. Darcy fought not to let her celebrity crush on Pepper grow.

She failed.

Tony grinned maniacally. “That settles it then! Pack the Abominable Snowman away for a few hours so we can get some shawarma. The city owes us free food.”

 

Thus, everyone settled onto benches in a nearby shawarma store.

 No one spoke as adrenaline petered out and exhaustion hit each of them like a wave. Darcy’s eyes fell to half-mast as she picked up her wrap and tried to aim it at her mouth, failing as it hit her chin. She really was past caring at this point.

She glanced around, a sleepy but truly happy smile curving on her lips. The people around her were truly _good_ people. As if reading her thoughts, Tony glanced up at her sharply.

“Got a question for you, Samus,” he said gleefully.

 

“Yes?” she asked warily. Her brain was only half functioning and it was hard enough to keep up with Stark at 100%.

“Come work for Stark Industries,” he stated seriously. “You’d get medical, dental, all those nitpicky perks, a place to live, and a chance to work for _me_.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Darcy deflected.

“And?” he asked.

Darcy’s lips quirked. “Give me a chance to talk to Pepper about the _actual_ details,” she replied. “She would be my _actual_ boss, you know, signing my paychecks and all.”

“You’ve got a deal,” he said.

She hoped she wouldn’t regret this.

 

The moment they returned to the Tower, Darcy looked up at the ceiling. “Jarvis?”

“Yes Miss Lewis?”

“Is there a room I can crash in?”

“Certainly, Miss Lewis,” the AI replied.  “There are multiple unoccupied guest rooms on the fifteenth floor. Anyone else wishing to retire may head that direction as well.”

“Are the elevators working again? Because I swear to Thor, I am _not_ climbing those stairs again.” She gave Thor an appraising look. “Would you fly me to the fifteenth floor?”

“That won’t be necessary Miss Lewis,” the AI replied in an amused voice. “The elevators are functional.”

 

Darcy just grinned unrepentantly before turning her gaze to the Avengers. “Well, I’m out for the night…um, day. See y’all whenever.”

Everyone except Tony and Thor followed her into the elevator and filed out on the fifteenth floor.

“Any of the rooms are available,” the AI stated.

“I call dibs on the first one on the left!” Darcy called, rushing into said room.

Darcy stumbled inside, too tired to look around. Darcy moved through the foyer, living room, and kitchen to the bedroom where she straight up collapsed on the bed.

She was out before she even hit the bed.

 

Loki watched Thor resentfully from where he sat, perched on the bed. Stark’s CEO had placed Loki into a large containment unit where he was free to roam around. Thor had released him from the arm restraints, though the mouth piece remained firmly in place.

Apparently, he _could_ learn.

Since his incarceration, Thor had been steadfastly by his side, pacing up and down the room. It was an annoying habit that he had indulged for thousands of years, no matter how often Frigga tried to break him of it.

Loki felt a burning pang at the thought of his mother.

 

The past few months were a haze and it felt like blinders had been removed from his eyes. Loki wasn’t stupid. He knew that the Other had compelled him through his proximity to the Tesseract. Though he was no mere Midgardian, Loki knew that Asgardians could fall beneath the allure of the Cube. It brought the worst in people and amplified those traits. Loki felt no real regret for most of his actions, he’d made his choice. Loki would admit though that he was angered at his folly in falling beneath the sway of another.

He answered to no one.

 

“Brother,” Thor began mournfully. “How have we come to this? Did you truly feel so overshadowed? We are a family, if not in blood then in bond!”

Loki rolled his eyes. Thor had been going on in such a way for quite some time now. It was irritating and reminded him much of another who had stood before him and done much the same.

As Loki tuned Thor out, he pondered on the Midgardian who had been flitting through his thoughts with alarming frequency. Why _had_ he taken her? Or rather, why had he _been_ so taken with her? She was starkly different than those who usually caught his interest.

 

She was brash and bold, though quite witty. To be perfectly honest, she was the sort who would have turned Thor’s head before his fall to Midgard and subsequent growth. While intelligent, she was a stark contrast to the reserved, aloof, Asgardian women that Loki pursued so long ago. If he regretted anything at all, it was her involvement with this whole debacle.

She was, after all, the only one outside of his mother who had treated him with respect. And now, he’d driven her away and become the very thing he feared.

_Monster…_

It was a self-fulfilling prophecy indeed.

 

Loki shook his head sharply, dispelling his thoughts. It was no use dwelling on the unchangeable. He could do nothing now to alter the actions that he’d made, but he could possibly explain…

Loki tuned back into Thor’s monologue, raising a hand to silence him. Thor stopped, wide eyes shining with hope and love.

Loki felt something hard lodge in the pit of his stomach. Thor, brash, arrogant Thor, was still by his side even now. Thor still loved him in spite of all the destruction that he’d caused. Perhaps there was hope yet for forgiveness from others.

One specifically.

 

Loki gestured to the mouth piece that he still wore. Even with it removed, he would have no access to his magic. Thor bumbled over, eagerly removing the device and stepping back as Loki rubbed his throat. He hovered eagerly over Loki who did his best to quell his instinctual response of annoyance.

“Yes brother?” Thor inquired, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I only wish to inquire in regards to Miss Lewis,” Loki replied quietly, affecting a blasé manner. It wouldn’t do to appear overeager.

Thor’s eyes grew markedly guarded and cool. “And why is _that_ , brother?”

 

Loki, in turn, closed off. They sat in silence for long moments. Thor finally sighed gustily, “She is well. She’s sleeping off her exhaustion.”

Loki nodded, unsurprised but still slightly saddened. He huffed, leaning back against his bed and closing his eyes. There was nothing else for it. He realized for the first time that his mind felt vast and empty.

“Loki!” Thor snapped; frustrated at the way that they had been close to progress. And now…

Loki ignored his brother’s exclamations and focused instead on his own thoughts. Thor eventually gave up and left.

Loki sighed; it was lonely.

 

“Ugh,” Darcy moaned, waking to greasy hair and a fuzzy mouth.

She grimaced, looking around the unfamiliar room.

“Good morning Miss Lewis or I suppose I should say good evening,” Jarvis called. “There is a toothbrush in the bathroom and toiletries to freshen up.”

“I’ve only slept for a few hours?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Hardly,” the AI replied. “It’s been a full day.”

Darcy bolted upright. “What?” she hissed. “And no one told me?”

“I believe everyone has been recuperating, Miss Lewis. It was an unintended slight I am sure.”

Darcy hummed, making her way to the shower.

 

After a hot, long shower, Darcy felt a lot more presentable. She went into the living room wearing a robe, feeling slight annoyance at how _nice_ everything Stark owned was. She stopped dead, catching sight of the clothes laid out for her.

“It’s kind of freaky that Stark knows my size,” she stated conversationally.

“ _I_ know your size Miss Lewis; I scan everyone who comes into the building,” Jarvis replied, sounding as exasperated as an AI could be.

“Creepy,” she said, miming a shiver. Darcy stopped for a moment. “You don’t… _film_ me do you?”

“Hardly,” the AI replied, sounding miffed.

 

“Alright, alright,” Darcy replied affably, in a considerably better mood than when she first woke up. “I believe you. Better not find a GIF on Tumblr.”

After throwing on the clothes, she looked around, laughing when her stomach growled.

“Any food around here?” she asked.

“There is a large kitchen in the commons,” Jarvis replied. “A few people are already occupying it. I believe Captain Rogers is currently cooking.”

“Awesome!” Darcy said as her stomach gurgled happily at the thought of homemade food. It had been quite a while. “I am _so_ ready for some grub. Lead the way Jarvis!”

 

Darcy made her way into an open, airy kitchen, stomach clenching as a wonderful smell hit her. She smirked. “Didn’t realize you were such a homebody, Cap,” she said, sauntering in and grabbing a seat at the bar.

Steve turned from the oven, dimpling her way. “Nice to see you’re still alive,” he said, eyes crinkling. “Thor was getting ready to call in the cavalry.”

Darcy shrugged, turning to Clint. “Where is everyone by the way?”

He shrugged easily. “Not sure.”

She mock-gasped. “You mean you _haven’t_ climbed into Stark’s vents to spy on everyone?”

“Ha ha ha,” he grumbled.

 

She was saved from replying as Steve placed a plate laden with bacon, hash browns, and pancakes in front of her. Darcy grinned. “Be careful there, Steve. I might just have to make an honest man out of you to keep you barefoot and in the kitchen.”

Clint snorted hard as Steve gave her a longsuffering look even as his ears turned bright red.

“Very funny, Darcy,” he said.

“In all seriousness though Steve,” she murmured around the food in her mouth. “This is so freaking delicious.”

Steve smiled in reply, still looking fairly embarrassed. Darcy grinned.

_Way too easy._

 

“If you would make your way to the main floor, sir would like to speak with you,” Jarvis said as Darcy and Clint washed the dishes.

The two frowned at each other, knowing that it was undoubtedly about Loki. In the exhaustion that had followed the battle, Darcy had nearly forgotten about the demigod.

Steve stood from his barstool, making his way to the elevator. “You guys coming?” he asked with a raised brow.

Darcy and Clint looked at each warily before Clint nodded with a slight smile. “Might as well get this over with,” he muttered.

Darcy followed quietly.

 

Darcy looked around at the others in the foyer, fidgeting with nervous energy as she did so. They had been the last to arrive in what was already a pretty tense situation. Thor stood beside Loki; to intimidate him or protect him Darcy did not know.

“Loki will be returning to Asgard to pay recompense for his crimes,” Thor boomed. “The All-Father will see to it.”

Fury bristled angrily. “SHIELD can take care of it.”

Stark laughed loudly. “Yeah, no. SHIELD had their chance to ‘take care of it.’ I say Point Break takes Rudolph back to Oz. Problem solved.”

 

Natasha nodded her agreement. “Allow the Asgardians to take care of their own. We have a lot to take care of ourselves.”

Clint nodded, folding his arms. “Yeah. Damage control is definitely going to be necessary. The news reports are blowing up about the Avengers both the good and the bad.”

Darcy smirked. “Good luck with that.”

Tony’s smile widened. “Who said _you_ escaped unscathed? Jarvis?”

A screen popped up out of nowhere, showing images and video clips of Darcy’s time in the fight. She looked frazzled and kick-ass. Darcy felt a stirring of pride for a moment.

“Well, shit.”

 

Tony nodded. “Yep, you’re an Avenger too, Samus.”

Darcy snorted. “Alright. Well, getting back to the matter at hand…”

Thor nodded, giving her a searching look. “We have already set up a location for the transport. Heimdall will open the bridge.”

“Sounds like a solid plan,” Banner said. “Let’s go.”

Everyone exited the building, except for Thor. “Lady Darcy, if I may?” he entreated.

“What’s up?” she asked.

He hesitated for a moment. “Lady Darcy, in the day since the battle, Loki has only spoken of you.”

“What?” Darcy hissed in complete surprise.

“He has asked to speak with you.”

 

“Hard pass,” Darcy replied. “Look, no offense to you Thor, but I am _done_ talking to Loki about anything.”

Thor sighed gustily but nodded all the same, blue eyes sad. “I understand, Lady Darcy. I do believe that Loki wishes to make amends, at least with you.”

“Too little, too late,” she said sadly. “I-I can’t keep trying with him. Nothing I have said has gotten through to him. I’ve tried and I’ve tried. It just isn’t worth it.”

She slipped into Stark’s car, smirking emptily at Tony’s raised brows.

“Everything alright?” Bruce asked gently.

“It will be,” she replied.

 

Darcy watched quietly as Thor and Loki stood side by side, preparing to depart. She turned away, ignoring the way that Loki’s eyes sought after her pleadingly. In a brilliant flash, they were gone.

Darcy rubbed at suspiciously stinging eyes but didn’t speak. She did _not_ care. Tony, who at some point had sauntered over to her, slung a companionable arm over both her and Banner’s shoulders.

“Let’s go home,” he said, gesturing to his ride.

Darcy glanced at the spot from which the Asgardians had departed Earth. “Yes,” she said with a firm nod. “Let’s.”

She didn’t look back.


	2. Interim: Dusk

* * *

_Two Weeks_

* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Darcy muttered under her breath like a mantra, making her way through New York traffic while balancing a tray of beverages.

She had only officially been living in New York for a week, but she already knew how much the foot traffic sucked. Darcy had been elected by Tony, pseudo-boss and tentative friend, to make a coffee run for the whole gang. Darcy had naïvely agreed before being bombarded with requests for non-caffeinated herbal tea (Bruce), the most sugary monstrosity known to man (Tony), straight-laced black and boring (Steve), and a pumpkin spice latte (Pepper).

 Now, nearly an hour later she was making her way back to the Tower, cursing herself as she remembered all of the paperwork piled high on her new desk.

_THUMP!_

Darcy went sprawling with a shriek, drinks spilling all over her pantsuit. She let off a string of curses as the hot liquid scalded her skin.

“I apologize,” a melodious voice rang as a hand was placed in Darcy’s face.

Darcy grimaced, grabbing the offered help and stumbling to her feet. “Don’t worry about it,” Darcy said with a wince. “I should have watched where I was going.”

She looked up into the face of her assailant and assistant. The woman was tall and older, appearing to be somewhere in her forties. Darcy felt a pang of envy for just how well the woman had aged. She too was dressed in a pantsuit with her honey-blonde hair pulled up and away from her neck. Her blue eyes brimmed with concern as she looked Darcy over. “I apologize again! Are you alright?”

Darcy smiled. “No worries, really.”

The woman didn’t look satisfied with the answer. “Let me buy you another pantsuit, this one is ruined!” She grabbed hold of Darcy’s hand and dragged her off behind her. “I absolutely insist!”

Darcy laughed, charmed by this assertive but kind woman. “Alright, let me tell my boss that I’ll be out for the rest of the day.”

The woman smiled at her and waited patiently. Once Darcy got off the phone, she eagerly led her on to one of the nicest districts of the city.

“I’m Darcy by the way,” Darcy said as they hailed a cab. “Darcy Lewis.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Lewis, my name is Mila.”

It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

_Three Weeks and Five Days_

* * *

 

Why were there so many freaking stairs?

Out of breath.

Would this staircase ever end?

Darcy burst out onto the roof, hair flying about wildly. She glanced around fearfully, watching the chaos play out above her. _Chitari_ dominated the sky and the screams that rent the air rang in her ears.

She’d been here before.

Something was wrong.

Darcy looked around wildly, heart sinking. No one was on the roof with her. She’d been searching for someone; for something. Who? What?

She jolted suddenly as _something_ landed behind her. Darcy turned, fighting a scream as she caught sight of multiple _Chitari_. She looked around for a weapon, any sort of weapon. Suddenly, she had something in her hands. Darcy didn’t think, she just pointed it toward the platoon.

Their eyes turned an eerie shade of blue. Darcy felt uneasiness roil in her stomach. It looked so familiar…

Rich laughter interrupted her from her thoughts

“You’re just like me now.”

Darcy whirled around, catching sight of blistering bright blue eyes and a manic grin.

She screamed.

Darcy woke, rolling off the bed and hitting the floor.

 _Hard_.

She laid there for a long while, shaking and panting. Darcy curled in on herself, enjoying the cool relief that the hardwood floor had to offer.

“ _Miss?_ ” Jarvis questioned.

“What’s up Jarvis?” she asked shakily.

“ _There is a glass of warm milk in your common room, as well as what you term ‘comfort food.’”_ Darcy had to fight a bitter smile. Already they had a routine. She’d been plagued with nightmares every other night or so. “ _There is a movie playing for you already. Would you like me to contact Dr. Naydenova?”_

“Thanks Jarvis,” Darcy said, shaking her head. “There’s no need to contact Naydenova; I’ll see her at my appointment next week.” Pepper had set her up with a very discreet counselor who she met with bi-weekly. It helped with the nightmares, at least a little. “Jarvis?”

“ _Yes miss?_ ”

“Can…can you turn off communication for the rest of the night? I really just…I just need to be alone for a while.”

Jarvis hesitated for a long time. “ _I…suppose so miss. Have a nice evening miss._ ”

Darcy shuddered, thinking back on her nightmare. She feared becoming like Loki; controlling and demanding in a way that had no regard for others. Yet…there’d been something about his eyes…

Darcy shook her head, standing and heading to her common room.

She could worry about it later.

* * *

_One Month_

* * *

 

_BOOM!_

Darcy groaned; rolling over as her head pounded. She looked around warily, feeling the panic rise as she found herself surrounded by green.

“Hulk?” Darcy questioned cautiously.

The green around her shifted and Darcy dazedly realized that she was pushed up against the Hulk’s back. He moved away from her slowly, turning so she could see his face. “Samus,” he growled out in reply.

Darcy’s face fell. _Of course,_ Tony’s name for her had been the one that the Hulk chose to call her by. _Of course_. Still, the fact that he recognized her set off a warm feeling in her chest. “How you doing big guy?” she asked him.

He snorted, not even designating that with a response.

Darcy felt a smile pull at her lips. “Thanks for keeping me safe, big guy.” He nodded back, smiling shyly as he reached out to pat her head. Darcy resisted a groan as the “gentle” pat almost sent her sprawling. “Where’s the Tin Can?”

“Over here _Samus!_ ” Stark replied gleefully, armor in place.

Darcy groaned, knowing that he’d never let her hear the end of it.

Hulk turned toward Tony with a frown. “Tin Can,” he admonished.

Darcy burst into howling laughter.

* * *

 

 “How you feeling Bruce?” Darcy asked sympathetically, patting his shoulder gently.

He remained tense under her hand, head in his hands. Darcy threw a glance over at Tony who, being Tony, lacked all tact. “What’s the deal Bruce? You’re freaking out over nothing! It was just a case of the Jolly Green Giant.” Tony looped an arm around Darcy’s shoulder. “See? All friends here!”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “What Metal Head is _trying_ to say is you really don’t need to worry. You _protected_ me. See these?” She gestured to the minor scratches up and down her arms. “It could have been a lot worse if the Hulk hadn’t protected me. Besides, he recognized both of us!”

“Yeah!” Tony rejoined enthusiastically. “She’s Samus to the big guy!”

Darcy elbowed him away. “Tony here is now Tin Can to Hulk.”

Bruce’s lips lifted in a hesitant smile as he watched the two bicker back and forth with each other. “That’s good to know,” he finally said, relaxing slowly under Darcy’s comforting hand.

Tony and Darcy exchanged a grin.

* * *

_Three Months_

* * *

 

Darcy ducked and rolled, panting heavily as Natasha’s fist grazed her ribcage. Considering the fact that she had been aiming for her nose, Darcy felt pretty good about it, though she wasn’t given much time to think as Clint landed on top of her, completely knocking what little breath was in her away.

The trio hung in a state of suspense for a long moment before Darcy tapped the mat twice with severe exhaustion.

Darcy smiled at the assassins wryly. “You knew that I would try to dodge that blow didn’t you Natasha?” The duo exchanged amused looks and shrugged. Darcy groaned. “You guys know I hate it when you guys have super-secret silent conversations; they make me jealous,” she pouted, tempering it with a teasing smile.

“Why do you think we do it?” Clint asked, as he stepped away from her.

Darcy scowled as Natasha let loose a huff that in Natasha-ese was a straight up belly-laugh. “If I could move right now I would elbow you in the gut.”

Clint bared his teeth in some simile of a smile. “Well it’s good that we’ve been training for two hours then, isn’t it?”

Darcy didn’t reply, busying herself with trying to roll over and get to her water bottle. No dice. She let out a pitiful whimper just as green plastic filled her vision. Her water bottle. She glanced up at Natasha.

“You are a goddess,” she intoned seriously.

Natasha’s eyes crinkled upward with amusement. “You’ve earned it.”

“Hm,” Darcy hummed agreeably, finally managing to sit up.

They sat in companionable silence for a bit as each went through their own cool-down routine. For Darcy, that meant feebly attempting to stretch as the assassin duo pulled off all sorts of gravity-defying gymnastics. Darcy had long since learned not to be envious. She walked among some of the most powerful and intelligent individuals in the world; it was a humbling experience every day.

No one wanted to start the conversation that had brought them to the training room that day to train harder than Darcy ever had in her life. All because of the assignments Natasha and Clint had received.

Both had been summoned back to SHIELD. They had all known that this day was coming (Agents Romanoff and Barton were some of SHIELD’s most valuable assets), but Darcy was surprised that both of them were being brought back into the active field at once and on separate missions at that.

“So…” Darcy said leadingly.

Natasha turned her head to look at Darcy from the contorted one-handed hand stand she was doing. She fluidly flipped herself into a seated position. Clint dropped from the trapeze he’d been swinging from for the past ten minutes.

“Are you guys ready?” Darcy asked softly.

Natasha’s eyes were flat, no emotions readable. “We always are.”

“I don’t mean physically,” Darcy persisted. She gestured to the room around them. “ _Obviously_ , you two are prepared for that. I mean…emotionally. The Battle of New York was tough on all of us.”

Clint averted his eyes momentarily. “There’s a reason that I’ve been sent on a solo mission,” he stated softly. He turned his gaze intently on Darcy. “SHIELD is testing my loyalty to the cause.”

Darcy reached out to him sympathetically, squeezing his fingers. “It wasn’t your fault…it wasn’t _either_ of our faults.” Clint smiled slightly and Darcy redirected their conversation to something lighter. “But hey! At least you’ll be doing quite a bit of sightseeing while you’re gone. Bring me some souvenirs!”

Clint’s lips quirked into a genuine smile as his eyes softened. “You know it.”

Darcy turned to Natasha. “How about you Nat?”

“I will adapt, птичка; I always do.”

Darcy frowned, knowing that Natasha was beginning to withdrawal. “You know we can still be in contact right? Tony has some pretty flipping amazing technology that not even SHIELD has access to yet.”

“It’s not that,” she replied.

“What then?” Darcy asked, genuinely puzzled.

Natasha and Clint exchanged a significantly long look. Natasha finally nodded, looking resigned.

“SHIELD has asked us to look into…certain assets here in the Tower,” Clint led.

“Yeah? SHIELD is the ultimate spy organization isn’t it?” Darcy said in reply.

“They asked us to specifically look into you,” Natasha replied softly.

“…Why?”

Natasha shrugged. “I have a few ideas, but nothing conclusive. Clint and I will do a bit of digging.”

Darcy leaned her head against the cold perspiration of her water bottle. “Just when I thought my life couldn’t get any crazier,” she muttered.

Natasha and Clint laughed.

“Life can _always_ become crazier, птичка. The only thing to do is rise to the challenge.”

* * *

_Three Months and Ten Days_

* * *

 

Darcy sauntered into the little hole-in-the-wall café as a smile lit her face. It wasn’t incredibly busy; in fact, it was surprisingly empty aside from a few stray guests.

“Hiya Darcy!” the tattooed barista greeted her with a grin.

“Hey Meredith!” Darcy returned easily, walking over to the counter.

Darcy had been a patron of the establishment ever since the day she managed to stumble in, harried and frustrated with New York at large. After all, she was a small town girl. She’d been treated with a courtesy that was reminiscent of the period of time she’d spent in the south. Now, a quarter of a year later, Darcy could easily pass as a native New Yorker. It didn’t stop the playful ribbing from the café’s staff though, especially since they knew that Darcy was something of a celebrity.

“What’s new, small towner?” Meredith asked, with a wiggle of her pierced brow.

Darcy smiled. “Nothing much, city slicker. Any new drinks?”

“Off the menu?” Meredith returned. She was well-known for creating her own concoctions. Darcy nodded. “I’ve got just the thing. Call it _The Polar Express_. Three shots expresso, a dash of caramel and cinnamon, and a heck a lot of chocolate. Interested?”

“Hell yes!” Darcy enthused, pulling out her wallet.

Meredith shook her head. “It’s on the house.” She grinned wickedly as Darcy began to protest. “You’re my first victim; a lab rat, yeah? It’s on the house. Go sit!”

Darcy frowned in return, waiting until Meredith turned around to place a five in her tip jar. That would show her. Still, Darcy couldn’t hide her smile as she settled into a large, worn, red armchair and pulled a book out of her satchel. She was trudging her way through a graduate program, juggling that with her time spent at work. Darcy liked to come to the coffee shop and relax a bit. She smiled her thanks at Meredith when she brought her drink over before going back to reading.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” a polite, rather posh voice inquired.

Darcy jumped, lifting her gaze from her book to catch sight of a woman standing before her. “Mila!” she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat with excitement.

“Hello dagr,” Mila greeted warmly.

They embraced before Darcy settled back into her seat.

Mila let out a soft noise of astonishment. “Is that the _Poetic Edda_?”

Darcy felt warmth suffuse her cheeks. “Yeah,” she replied with a nervous laugh. Honestly, ever since Thor and especially since the Battle of New York, Darcy had been studying Norse mythology. It embarrassed her whenever someone brought it up. “It’s a good read.” Mila eyed her and Darcy was surprised to find that she couldn’t read her at all.“Mila?” she inquired tentatively.

Mila shook off her daze and smiled at her. “Sorry about that, dagr. I have always enjoyed studying Scandinavian culture and mythology.” She smiled mischievously. “Who is your favorite god?”

Darcy pondered that question for a long moment, knowing that Mila had no idea that Darcy had the real people to compare to; at least for a few of them. She decided to go with one of the gods that she’d never met; it made the answer less complicated. “Probably Frigga. She seems like a badass.” From what Darcy had heard, she was also the kindest and most level-headed of the Asgardians. “Or perhaps Sif.” Darcy _had_ met her and she certainly was a badass.

Mila’s smile widened. “Wise choices, my friend,” she stated with deep warmth.

“And you?” Darcy questioned.

Mila tapped her chin. “Hm…I truly enjoy _all_ of them, but if I had to choose I suppose it would be Loki.”

Darcy blanched, though she tried to hide her reaction. “Why?” she finally asked.

Mila’s eyes twinkled even as she pulled a serious expression. “He seems to have the most fun,” she stated simply.

Darcy snorted and redirected the conversation. She _really_ didn’t want to dwell on Loki and his… _fun_. He was on her thoughts often enough as it was.

* * *

_Five and a Half Months_

* * *

 

“How are you?” a voice questioned.

Darcy whirled around from the cityscape she had been scrutinizing as a figure sauntered her way. _Loki._ He was dressed rather casually, wearing dark tunic and pants. “Why are you here?” she demanded, hackles raised. Didn’t he invade her nightmares often enough? Why her dreams now?

He raised his hands in a sign of surrender, feeling a pang of hurt as her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I was just out Dream Walking and came across your active mind.” His eyes took in the scene around them thoughtfully. “You have an eye for detail.”

Darcy shrugged uncomfortably, unsure how to react. “Why are you here in my mind specifically?”

Loki’s lips turned up at the corners with a sad, complicated smile. “You still don’t remember do you?” At her blank expression, he sighed. “I’ve been here many times before Darcy but you have yet to remember.”

Darcy scoffed. “I remember full well. You’ve been haunting my nightmares just about every other night asshole!”

Loki shook his head, before speaking in a slightly patronizing tone, “We go over this every time. Those nightmares are your subconscious bringing your fears to the forefront. That Loki is a mere construct. _My_ presence here, however, is just as real as your own. You never seem to be able to recall the times that I am actually here.”

Darcy shook her head with frustration. “Why come back if I never remember?” she questioned, refusing to look at the bastard. Why did he insist on tormenting her?

Loki released an almost silent sigh. Some nights in Darcy’s dreams were better than others. While severely limited by his imprisonment back on Asgard, Loki was able to jump into Darcy’s dreamscape about every fortnight, give or take a few days. Sometimes, she was more receptive to him and others, such as this night, she was positively frigid. It wasn’t surprising though. In fact, what truly surprised Loki was the fact that she spoke to him at all. It was much more than he deserved.

Neither sought to further the conversation. Darcy was fed up with his presence, decided to ignore Loki, and took a seat on the ground to look up into the sky. She gazed at the constellations that lit the darkening sky with wonder. They looked completely unfamiliar.

“What constellations are these?” Darcy breathed out, pondering.

“I do not know,” Loki replied.

Darcy started at the close voice, surprised to find him sitting beside her. Without the imposing armor and crazed grin, he seemed…smaller, a bit more normal. “Something that _you_ don’t know?” Darcy questioned, almost teasing.

Loki shrugged lithely, a smile quirking his lips. “This is _your_ mindscape. The sky here is completed created and simulated by _you_.”

They ceded into silence again. Darcy found herself pondering the man seated beside her. In all her time spent with him, this was the first time she felt that he was…human. She scrutinized his profile, trying to figure out what felt so off about him.

“Hey,” she said suddenly, hiding a smile when he flinched. He turned to face her fully and she realized what it was. “Your _eyes_!” she exclaimed.

Loki blanched, green eyes standing out against his pale skin. “What?”

“They’re…they’re green!”

The world around them began to shake even as Loki leaned forward and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her. “Remember that!” he exclaimed, staring her in the eyes intently. “When you wake up, remember that!”

Darcy sat up in the bed, heart pounding fiercely. She looked around in confusion. Darcy hadn’t had a nightmare so she had no idea what had startled her so much. What had she been dreaming about?

Green eyes…

* * *

_Six Months and Four Days_

* * *

 

Darcy wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing in satisfaction as she leaned against a shovel. The Battle of New York had caused quite a bit of damage and the non-commercial areas of New York were still cleaning up the debris. Darcy volunteered to assist whenever possible, usually early Saturday mornings.

For the most part, no one really recognized her in ratty, oversized t-shirts. She hid a smile. She looked quite a bit different when she wasn’t wearing a SHIELD-approved outfit. Darcy was more than alright with that to be honest though. The celebrity spotlight that she’d been in for the first few months after the Battle had been quite unnerving.

Darcy pitied Steve truthfully.

“M-ma’am?” a voice questioned timidly.

Darcy started in surprise, turning to the speaker. A young woman stood before her, eyes widened nervously above her hijab. Darcy’s face softened. “May I help you?” she inquired politely.

“A-are you Darcy Lewis?” the girl asked, shuffling her feet.

Darcy nodded warily. “Who’s asking?”

“My name is Rachel!” the girl exclaimed. Her dark eyes sparkled. “I’m your biggest fan!”

Darcy smiled, still slightly uneasy. “I had no idea that I even had fans. Thank you though Rachel.”

Rachel nodded, still excited. “You definitely have fans! You’re my favorite Avenger! My sister, Ana loves Iron Man but you’re a close second for her!”

“Wow,” Darcy said softly, still reeling. “It’s an honor, thank you.” She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind. “What…er, what drew you to me?”

“Your courage on the roof! Oh, and when you shot that electric gun and took out all those aliens! You looked so amazing and confident!”

Darcy snorted. “I was terrified.”

Rachel nodded seriously. “I know. That’s why you’re my favorite. You fought back even when you were scared. You…you were so _authentic_. You faced your fears head-on. You-you’re my role model.”

“I…” Darcy’s lip trembled. She’d been struggling so much with the fears that she still faced every night when she went to sleep. To hear that this girl who didn’t even know her personally looked up to her…it meant the world to her. “ _Thank you_.”

Rachel looked up at her hesitantly. “Would you…I mean could you…would you be willing to give me an autograph?”

Darcy grinned down at her. “How could I say no to my biggest fan?”

Rachel’s eyes glittered with happiness and Darcy couldn’t fight her smile.

* * *

_Eight Months and Two Days_

* * *

 

Darcy nursed the Long Island Tea before her, staring into its contents rather piteously. It was nearly three in the morning and Darcy had just awoken from a particularly bad nightmare. The bartender nodded at her sympathetically, having encountered Darcy quite a few times in the past.

“Rough night?” she asked sympathetically, passing Darcy a glass of water before heading to the back.

Darcy nodded miserably, assured in the knowledge that even completely drunk, Stark would have an eye on her for safety reasons. For an asshole, he was very protective of the people he considered “his.”

She stared down into her beverage, fiddling with her phone as she debated calling Naydenova. Finally, she decided against it. It wasn’t like she’d be awake.

“She’d be alright with it you know,” a young voice piped up beside her. “You shouldn’t put yourself down so much.”

Darcy startled, whipping around to face the source of the unexpected voice. A young girl, looking about the age of six or so, was seated next to her. She was decked out in a yellow dress that made Darcy think of Halloween and seeing little girls dressed up as princesses. She’d always wanted a dress like that as a kid…

“Aren’t you a little young to be at a bar?” Darcy questioned with a raised brow.

“Aren’t you a little old to be running away from your fears?” the child parried, face disapproving as she stared at the alcohol in front of Darcy.

Darcy flinched, averting her eyes. “Touché kid.” Darcy slumped down into the barstool. “To be honest, you being here isn’t even on the top five of weirdest moments for this week.”

“Hm,” the girl hummed in reply, legs swinging innocently. Darcy had seen the child’s eyes though. Hazy grey and filled with a depth that Darcy hadn’t encountered in…well, _anyone_. “You have a hard journey before you Darcy Parker Lewis.”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “What are you?” she bit out.

“You need to rid yourself of such vices,” the child said in distaste as she looked at the empty glasses that littered Darcy’s spot. “You’re going to have a hard enough time surviving sober.”

With that, the girl hopped down from the high barstool lithely.

“ _Surviving_?” Darcy spluttered as she tried to follow.

Unfortunately, she had underestimated just how much the alcohol had affected her as she tripped and fell to the floor. By the time that Darcy had righted herself, the child had disappeared. Warily, Darcy made her way back to her seat, shakily bringing her glass to her lips…only to spit out in disgust.

Pure vinegar.

Darcy eyed the room warily for a few long moments before deciding to make a call to Naydenova. She needed to stop drinking, at least after nightmares.

* * *

_Ten Months_

* * *

 

“But seriously Kick Ass, consider the possibilities.”

Darcy glanced up from the book she was reading to glare at her figurehead of an employer. Everyone knew that Pepper called the shots. Tony was just the genius grease monkey.

“For the last time Tin Can, I said no! We are _not_ opening a portal to the fifth dimension. And no,” she said quickly as Tony opened his mouth. “You can’t even attempt it. Remember what happened last time?” Tony shuddered. Darcy smirked. “Yeah, tentacles aren’t the best home décor option are they?

“Now will you _behave_?” she asked, giving him a pointed look.

Tony sighed, looking terribly put upon. “Well I suppose…”

“Good,” Darcy replied. She closed her book, laying it on the table. “Jarvis told me that you haven’t been sleeping well…” she trailed off, waiting for him to elucidate.

He stiffened. “Just hard to sleep when Pep’s away,” he deflected.

“ _Tony_ ,” Darcy sighed, looking him in the eye.

“It’s nothing,” he said, shucking his hands in his pockets. “I’m gonna find Bruce now, we have science to do.”

And with that, he fled.

Darcy merely groaned, rubbing her temples. “Jarvis?” she called.

 _“I will let you know if anything changes, Miss Lewis,”_ the AI stated.

“Thanks. Inform Pepper too if you would,” she replied, swiveling around in her chair and jumping to her feet. Yeah, she was willing to bring out the big guns. Someone had to with Tony or he’d steamroll right over everyone.

It’d been almost a year now since she’d accepted Tony’s offer for a job and she’d definitely learned the tricks of the trade. _Glorified babysitter_ , she thought to herself with an affectionate roll of her eyes. She’d been put to work chasing down errant scientists, juggling egos, and presenting a polished image of the Avengers and co. to the public. It was a sometimes tiring job, but it certainly never got boring.

“What’s next Jarvis?”

“ _Well, ma’am, Rogers is in the weights room right now,”_ the disembodied voice replied.

“And?” Darcy asked, brow furrowed.

“ _He has been there for the past five hours now._ ”

“Oh boy,” Darcy huffed. “Is there anything that I should know?”

“He has recently received orders from SHIELD Headquarters,” Jarvis replied.

Darcy whistled. “They held off for a while at least,” she said with slight amusement. “A full month since their last call. What do they want?”

“I think it would be best for Mr. Rogers to inform of that himself.”

“You got it, Robocop.”

* * *

_You in DC?_

_Perhaps, птичка. Why?_

_A star-spangled friend of mine is headed your way._

_So I heard._

_Watch out for him._

_Little bird…_

_I’ll see what I can do._

_Thank you._

* * *

 

Darcy bit her lip as she watched Steve whale on a punching bag. He looked angry; _focused_. Might as well get this over with. “You know Tony _doesn’t_ have an endless budget, despite what he’d like us to believe, right?” she drawled.

Steve turned, looking unsurprised by her presence. He’d obviously heard her coming. He motioned her over to a seat, even as he wiped the sweat from his brow. “I think Stark likes a challenge. Besides,” he said with a hollow smirk, “Pepper keeps the spending in check.”

They sat together in silence for a few long moments, as Darcy studied Steve. He continued to methodically wipe away his sweat with a towel, eyes unfocused and glazed. His jaw was heavily clenched and his fists opened and closed. All signs pointed to him being incredibly conflicted.

“What’s up big guy?” Darcy asked quietly.

Steve flinched minutely. “Summoned to SHIELD HQ,” he murmured, before giving her a wry smile. “I suppose Jarvis told you that already though.”

Darcy shrugged in surrender. “It’s possible. Jarvis is an all-knowing AI.” She bumped shoulders with him in a show of camaraderie.

They’d gotten closer in the past few months, living in New York and bonding over Stark’s antics. She’d given him a notebook to write down the things that he needed to catch up on. Unfortunately, neither seemed to have the time to do so together. Both were in very high demand. She as the representative of both the Avengers and Stark Industries and he as Captain fucking America.

“I thought this was a good thing. You _wanted_ to talk to SHIELD.”

Steve nodded curtly. “Something about it…just feels off. You know, in my gut. You and I have fought hard to establish ourselves apart from SHIELD. Returning to them now…” he trailed off, looking disconcerted.

Darcy nodded her understanding.  “I was only there for Coulson. Still, with agents like Natasha and Clint, SHIELD _is_ doing some good in the world. Maybe not in the best manner for it…” Darcy shrugged. “Well…secret spy organization, what are you going to do?”

Steve smiled, shaking his head roughly.  “They want me to be an active agent,” he said quietly.

“And…that’s not a good thing?” Darcy asked, slightly puzzled.

Steve _had_ established himself as a separate entity from SHIELD and now he could return freely, as his own man. That had been all he had ever wanted since she and Pepper had started to engage SHIELD in the custody battle of the century. Darcy, on the other hand, had officially terminated her allegiance to SHIELD and taken up the mantle of Stark Industries quite happily.

Steve groaned, gripping his hair. “I don’t know!” he exclaimed. “I was finally settling in here; understanding references, making friends…” Steve cleared his throat, darting his eyes to and away from her with a fierce blush. Darcy, knowing that discretion was the better part of valor when it came to the elephant in the room, said nothing. “Well…it’s hard.”

Darcy made a noise of agreement, patting his arm. “It’s always hard to move. Trust me, I know.” She gave a self-deprecating laugh. “As a foster kid, I got used to it. Still, the nice thing about this century is the technology.” Darcy tapped her phone. “Communication is a hell of a lot easier than it was in your day. Besides, you can always visit!”

Steve glanced over at her gratefully and Darcy tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw how brightly he looked at her. Darcy knew full well that Steve harbored some form of romantic affection for her, a sentiment that she did not return. Darcy believed it was probably some sort of lingering feelings for a particular and feisty brunette that had been transferred to her. Thankfully, he’d never spoken of it and Darcy was learning how to play ignorance well.

“Yeah, I guess I can do that,” he replied softly.

Darcy grinned brightly, leaping to her feet and heading toward the door. “Make sure you chat up all the pretty ladies and do some sight-seeing!” she called. “Oh! And be careful about jet-lag! It’s killer!”

That startled a laugh from him. “You _do_ realize DC’s the same time zone, right?”

Darcy stuck out her tongue. “In that case, I’ll make sure to call you at three in the morning when Tony won’t go to sleep. You can share in my misery.” She paused in her movements; a serious look flitting across her face. “Stay safe, Cap; don’t go near any ice! I’ll catch ya on the flip side. Maybe we can finally watch _Lord of the Rings_?”

Steve grinned in return. “See you soon Darcy.”

* * *

_Eleven Months and Twenty-Two Days_

* * *

 

Darcy shouldered her satchel and wheeled her suitcase behind her as she entered the terminal. Her eyes flitted about almost nervously as she still did not like being in the crush of a crowd. She could handle it a bit better on the streets of New York, but in such a closed-off area…

The ring of her cellphone interrupted her thoughts.

“Hello?” she asked, shuffling her papers around to free up her hand.

“ _Darcy?_ ” Jane’s voice filtered through the phone. “ _Where are you?_ ”

Darcy smiled, catching the distracted tone of Jane’s voice. Just like the old days… “I’m at the airport. How are you doing, space cadet?” she questioned.

“Ha, ha,” Jane replied drily. “I’ve been doing pretty well. I actually have a date in a few days!”

Darcy bit her lip, afraid to respond. Jane had been incredibly upset that Thor hadn’t informed her of his visit to Midgard, especially when she had to find out about it through Darcy and various news reports. Darcy could detect the false cheer in Jane’s voice, but if she was trying to get over Thor Darcy certainly wouldn’t stop her.

“ _So what are your plans when you get here_?” Jane queried.

“I’ll be sitting down with a few news stations to talk about Stark Industries and hopefully open up an avenue for the Avengers internationally. Honestly, when all is said and done I’m just trying to feel out how Great Britain feels about the Avengers.”

There was a long pause and Darcy cursed herself for inadvertently bringing up Thor. “ _Are you ready to be mobbed by fans?”_ Jane joked.

Darcy snorted. “I _barely_ qualify as an Avenger. It was definitely a case of wrong place at wrong time. After that fiasco of an interview with CNN where Stark implied I was his daughter…well, no one associates me with the Avengers anymore.”

 _“Stark said WHAT_?”

Darcy laughed. “Not to worry Jane. _That_ particular idea was swiftly debunked.” She chuckled quietly. “There are still a few who cling to the idea for some reason.”

Jane huffed. “ _I can’t believe Stark would say shit like that! He knows about your-“_

“He does,” Darcy interrupted. “He ran a full background check on me while I was still enthralled. The thing about Stark is that he jokes about very serious and touchy topics to show you that he doesn’t mind your flaws or weaknesses. It’s his way to show he cares.”

 _“Still!”_ Jane continued angrily. “ _It was uncalled for._ ”

“Don’t you worry Jane; Stark got his in the form of Pepper Potts. I don’t think I have ever seen the man more terrified in his life.”

_“I wish I could have seen it.”_

Darcy nodded absentmindedly, glancing down at her ticket. “Jane, I’ve got to go. I just reached my terminal. I’ll see you in a day or so.”

“ _See you soon Darce.”_

* * *

 

“I see you’ve decided to meddle as well,” a voice drawled. “How is Odin taking it?”

Frigga turned slowly, radiating poise. “What my husband does not know does not hurt him. For all his skill in leading, he has always been blind to being a guide to his family.”

The child beside her snorted and muttered, “That’s probably because of his lack of depth perception.”

Frigga laughed gaily. “Oh, but my dear, that’s why he has Huginn and Muninn!”

The child smiled in return. “Perhaps. You must admit though that he has done wrong by both of his sons.”

Frigga smiled gently. “You were present for both of their births; you knew that _both_ were destined for greatness. My husband has only done what he thought was necessary to protect them.” Her smile fell. “I do _not_ condone his actions however. He has managed to estrange not just one, but both sons.”

The child sighed. “Perhaps it was wrong to tell Odin of the greatness foreseen for his sons. Still,” Her eyes turned yellow and her voice deepened. “The pathways are open to both. They will pursue a path and arrive at a destination radically different from that of their father and of each other…”

“But?” Frigga prodded.

The child nodded seriously. “They will be well. In fact, Midgardians will play a large role in shaping their paths.”

“Darcy Lewis?” Frigga inquired casually.

“I was there on the day of her birth,” the child intoned. “She is on her own journey to greatness…but she will certainly play a role in both of the princes’ lives.”

Frigga nodded. “I felt something about her from the moment that I realized that she had contact with both of my sons. She is special.”

The child inclined her head gravely. “She is the key; a catalyst to the sojourns your sons will take.” She gazed up at Frigga seriously. “Make no mistake, Darcy, daughter of Selena, is on a voyage of her own. She is no mere pawn.”

“I know,” Frigga replied solemnly. “There is a reason that I have not informed my husband of my excursions. He has a difficult time accepting Fate yet he puts so much stock into it…”

The child smiled. “In any case, the events have been set in motion. There is very little your husband can do to stop it.” Her eyes flashed flintily. “Allfather or not.”

Frigga bowed slightly. “Thank you for your time and wise counsel Skuld.”  

“Of course. I will always counsel those who are trained in the Arts if only they ask for my help. I suppose I shall leave now, Frigga.” Skuld paused, mischief writ across her facial features. “Or should I say, _Mila_?”

And with that, Skuld disappeared with a flourish.

Frigga shook her head wryly before turning her gaze inward to her Sight. “Be strong Darcy,” she whispered. “Everything is about to change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are.
> 
> In case you didn’t pick up on it, Frigga is Mila and the child, Skuld, is one of the three Norns mentioned by name in the ancient texts. She has also appeared as a Valkyrie. Skuld is the Norn of the Future and the youngest of the Norns. Norns are present when children are born, which is why Skuld knows so much about everyone. Also, Darcy doesn’t know her parents; she was put into the foster system after her birth.
> 
> Loki has been dream-walking into Darcy’s dreams quite frequently, though she never seems to remember them. The only thing she can remember is the nightmares that have been plaguing her; something that Loki hasn’t actually participated in. Her mind blocks him out at those times as it is much more active and alert.
> 
> -jay


End file.
